


No lo subestimes

by DiSilverSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Cheating, Established Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul
Summary: Sakusa y Atsumu llevan una preciosa relación de un año juntos. No era perfecta, pero era suya. Aún así, incluso en las relaciones más ideales puede llegar a existir un detonante que lo arruine todo en un momento de debilidad. En este caso, el detonante tiene nombre y apellido: Hinata Shoyo, el sol de los Black Jackals.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	No lo subestimes

**Author's Note:**

> One shot inspirado en el siguiente fanart: https://twitter.com/sam53994966/status/1251017580145340417/photo/2

Un año. Ese era el tiempo que Sakusa Kiyoomi y Atsumu Miya llevaban juntos. Un hermoso año juntos en el que habían experimentado un sinfín de emociones que jamás se habían esperado ser capaces de sentir. Por supuesto, no fue fácil, ni al comienzo ni en el proceso. Primero, a ambos les había costado admitir lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no por el tema de su orientación sexual, más bien por la persona implicada. De hecho, Atsumu era abiertamente bisexual y había tenido ya varias parejas; en el caso de Kyoomi,y a pesar de no haberlo anunciado o admitido a todo el mundo , él estaba consciente de sus inclinaciones, especialmente después de cierto asunto con cierto individuo zurdo en la época en la cual aún era un estudiante del Inarizaki.

Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? Simple, ellos se negaban a aceptar que se estaban enamorando de alguien completamente opuesto a su tipo ideal. Para Kiyoomi, Atsumu era un incordio total, un sujeto insoportable que solo le provocaba dolor de cabeza (y posiblemente no tendría adecuado sentido de limpieza). Para Atsumu, Kyoomi era demasiado cerrado y amargado, no era encantador o adorable en lo absoluto, y de algún modo sentía que lo veía con desprecio. Aun así, resultaron comprenderse el uno al otro mejor que nadie. Atsumu aprendió a respetar el comportamiento de Kyoomi, que se debía más que nada a su misofobia, pero que en realidad podría ser un muy agradable estar con él, y Kyoomi logró ver más allá de la actitud santurrona que Miya mostraba a todos, conociendo otra faceta de él que lo había cautivado sin que se diese cuenta. Y sucedió, el comienzo de una hermosa historia de amor para esos dos.

Con respecto al equipo, nadie lo sabía sobre su relación. Ambos habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto, exceptuando a algunas personas (dígase Osamu, gemelo de Atsumu, y Komori, mejor amigo de Kyoomi) esto con el objetivo de evitar cualquier tipo de incomodidad entre los miembros (además, ellos no estaban seguros de cuán lejos podrían llegar como pareja). Un año después, aún seguían sin que su plan se viese frustrado ya que habían logrado ocultarlo bien; los demás miembros no los veían más que como dos compañeros de equipo que habían logrado hacerse buenos amigos. Para Atsumu y Kyoomi seguir así estaba bien, aunque pronto tendrían que retomar dicha esa conversación tomando en cuenta que su relación ya iba muy en serio.

Sin embargo, no todas las relaciones son perfectas, y hasta ellos tenían sus problemas, comenzando por pequeñas discusiones sobre si Atsumu no había limpiado ni desinfectado adecuadamente su apartamento (afortunadamente Kyoomi vivía cerca de él y podía ir a poner orden en esa casa siempre que sea necesario), hasta llegar a peleas por asuntos más graves. El problema actual era precisamente uno de eso, el cual estaba relacionado con su vida sexual. Desde que Kyoomi comenzó a salir con Atsumu, su misofobia había mejorado considerablemente, gracias a la comprensión y paciencia de Miya. No obstante, el hecho de tener relaciones sexuales con su pareja era aún imposible para él. La última vez que lo intentaron no funcionó. Incluso Atsumu, quien siempre había tomado el rol de activo con sus anteriores parejas, aceptó ir abajo si eso hacía sentir a su querido Omi-kun más confiado, todo con tal de por fin unirse con la persona que amaba. Ese asunto de los roles pasaba a segundo plano, pero aún así para Sakusa no fue posible llegar hasta el final.

— Yo... Realmente lo siento. En serio, no puedo hacerlo, aún no —dijo un avergonzado Sakusa, quien se sentía mareado por la presión de la situación. Su pecho latía más rápido de lo normal, sudaba y temblaba. La idea de insertar esa parte de su cuerpo en un lugar que estaba destinado a desechar el excremento le hacía sentir asco. No podía imaginar llegar a sentir placer. Ni hablar de si los roles fueran al contrario. No importaba lo mucho que confiase en la higiene de su pareja, simplemente no podía.

— Está bien, Omi-kun, está bien. No te presiones, ya pasó. Vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí por esta vez, ¿si? —le decía Miya al momento en que se enderezaba para poder vestirse. Acto seguido, acariciando sus rizos y dándole un tierno beso en la frente comenzó a tranquilizar a su novio. Atsumu estaba siendo tan comprensivo con él. Aún así, Sakusa sintió un deje de decepción y tristeza tanto en sus palabras como en sus ojos.

Tiempo después de aquel incidente, y dejando lo sucedido de lado, su relación iba bien. Por lo tanto, decidieron tomar el siguiente paso: adoptar una mascota. Podría sonar demasiado simple, pero para alguien con el padecimiento de Kyoomi era algo realmente importante y decisivo, especialmente tomando en cuenta su reacción. Él jamás había tenido la oportunidad de tener una mascota, de solo pensar en la cantidad de enfermedades que estos animales pudieran poseer le generaba malestar.

Pero ahora era distinto, se sentía preparado mentalmente para recibir a un animalito en su hogar. Además, la idea de criarlo junto Miya le emocionaba de alguna manera, serían como una familia, y aunque aún no vivían juntos, harían que el pequeño se acostumbre a ambos apartamentos. De ese modo, se encontraban frente a una tienda de mascotas cerca a su vecindario, a punto de entrar.

— ¿Estás preparado, Omi-kun?

— Lo estoy. Hemos estado planeando esto desde hace un tiempo, vamos a hacerlo.

— ¡Excelente! Si te sientes mal, dímelo y saldremos inmediatamente —le dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo al momento en que ingresaban al local.

Al principio le costó un poco adecuarse al ambiente, habían demasiados animales y su olor comenzaba a sofocarlo, pero su Atsumu lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de una de sus manos para darle seguridad (las cuales estaban cubiertas con guantes). Esto lo hizo reaccionar y logró continuar. En el proceso de todo el recorrido observaron muchos animales esperando ser adoptados entre ellos perros, gatos y algunos conejos. Para Kyoomi, los conejos eran la opción ideal: no ruidosos, adorables y lucían bastante limpios.

— Atsumu, me parece que...

— ¡Omi-kun, mira! —Sakusa no pudo terminar su oración porque se vio interrumpido por Atsumu, quien le señaló a un pobre perrito en un estado lamentable, se notaba que estaba desnutrido, su blanco pelaje estaba pelado en algunas secciones de su cuerpo, parte de su oreja derecha estaba mutilada, y había una tristeza enorme en sus ojos.

— Dios, ¿qué... le sucedió? —preguntó Sakusa con un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Incluso el más frío de corazón podría llorar al ver dicha escena.

— Sufría maltrato por parte de sus anteriores dueños y logramos rescatarlo. Antes de llegar estaba peor, ha mejorado bastante, pero aún le falta camino que recorrer antes de estar plenamente recuperado —explicó un empleado de la tienda mientras acariciaba al pequeño.

— Omi-kun ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Atsumu. Kiyoomi solo lo miró y asintió.

— Disculpe, ¿hay la posibilidad de que podamos llevarnos este? —esta vez fue Sakusa quien tomó la palabra y habló.

— ¿Planean llevarse a este? ¡Eso sería genial! No hay nada mejor para un pequeño que ha sufrido tanto que tener un hogar en el que pueda refugiarse y recuperarse.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —añadió Miya

— Si, por supuesto, pero deben esperar un poco de tiempo antes de llevárselo, aún necesita de ciertos cuidados. Si son pacientes, dentro de un mes podrán llevarlo a casa. Además, el adoptar a un animal así implica una gran responsabilidad, especialmente al comienzo, porque se lo debe cuidar hasta que esté completamente recuperado, y para un animal que ha sufrido maltrato puede ser difícil volver a confiar.

— Me parece ideal, nosotros nos haremos cargos y tomaremos esa responsabilidad—respondió Sakusa, totalmente decidido. Atsumu solo podía mirarlo con orgullo. Además, un mes de espera por el animalito no iba a matarlos,y así podían prepararse mejor para recibirlo dentro de ese tiempo.

Así, salieron del lugar, con una cita dentro de un mes para recoger al pequeño que formaría parte de sus vidas, ambos felices y emocionados. Después de eso, ¿qué podría salir mal? Estaban prácticamente formando una familia con la persona que amaban, nada podría arruinarlo.

Sin embargo, es importante reiterar que no todo es perfecto, y hasta la persona más paciente pierde esa paciencia cuando ha llegado a su límite. Y Atsumu Miya estaba a punto de llegar a ese punto. Solo faltaba un pequeño detonante, que ya había puesto una bomba de tiempo para hacer explotar la desgracia, solo faltaba esperar. Además, ese detonante estaba más cerca de lo que imagina y tiene tanto nombre como apellido: Hinata Shoyo.

Hinata Shoyo, el sol de los Black Jackals, quien supo ganarse el cariño y respeto entre sus compañeros de equipo tanto por sus habilidades como por su inocencia y tierna personalidad.

Un año atrás, cierto día de un partido contra los Schweiden Adlers, Hinata tuvo su esperado reencuentro con Kageyama Tobio, el armador oficial de dicho equipo. Por supuesto, tuvieron ese reencuentro de la mejor manera: un enfrentamiento en la cancha. Todo iba perfectamente bien en ese aspecto, ambos jugaban profesionalmente y daban lo mejor de sí para demostrarle al otro quien era el más fuerte, todo hasta que se acaba el juego. Fuera de la cancha no eran nada más que rivales y ex compañeros del club de vóleibol de su antigua preparatoria Karasuno. Y eso representaba un un problema para Hinata, ya que el pequeño sol llevaba enamorado de ese armador desde su tercer año de preparatoria. Kageyama jamás se enteró de eso, y ahora que planeaba poder confesarlo, fue golpeado por la realidad: no había razón alguna para hacer eso, Kageyama jamás podría aceptar o corresponder sus sentimientos, si antes no había demostrado ni un poco de interés en Hinata fuera de la cancha, no lo iba a hacer ahora. Ni siquiera sabía si podían considerarse amigos.

De este modo, con el corazón roto por una relación que ni se había dado, Shoyo decidió guardarse sus sentimientos, enterrarlos, y olvidarse de su amado armador Kageyama Tobio. No podía dejarse afectar por eso ahora tenía todo para hacer sus sueños realidad. Ya en Brasil había aprendido a lidiar con ello para que no sea contraproducente, debía hacer lo mismo aquí en Japón. Estaba decidido.

Afortunadamente, a las heridas las cura el tiempo, o al menos te hace olvidar y para Hinata así fue. Ahora, tenía a alguien más comenzando a florecer en su corazón, alguien que se comportaba muy diferente a su pasado amor, alguien quien desde el comienzo lo había tratado en bien en todo aspecto, dentro de la cancha y fuera también. Así es, Hinata Shoyo estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Atsumu Miya, su compañero de equipo. No supo cómo o cuándo sucedió, él siempre había sido alguien bastante sociable y lograba llevarse bien con toda persona que conocía, o al menos la mayoría. Sin embargo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, sus pensamientos y acciones giraban alrededor de ese armador. Si bien siempre se acercaba a él con la intención de pedirle que colocara para él, no logra comprender en qué momento ese acercamiento e interés pasó de ser meramente deportivo a algo más como simple como buscar la compañía de él. Y lo extraño era que con otros miembros del equipo como por ejemplo Bokuto-san podría llevarse igual de bien, pero de algún modo, él seguía prefiriendo a Atsumu-san.

Hinata y Atsumu solían tener sus conversaciones e interacciones en los vestidores, justo en el momento en que Sakusa, u Omi-san como lo llamaba él, entraba a las duchas después de los entrenamientos, ya que él siempre era el primero en hacerlo. Hinata trataba de aprovechar esos 15 o 20 minutos para charlar con Atsumu lo mejor posible, ya que después, el mencionado siempre se iba a casa junto a Omi-san debido a que ambos eran vecinos. Aún si quisiera seguirlos o acompañarlos solo para tener un poco más de tiempo con el armador, sabía que Omi-san no se sentía cómodo con su presencia (con la de nadie en general, de hecho, al parecer Atsumu-san era la excepción), por lo que prefería mantener su distancia y así no causarle malestar.

Uno de aquellos días, mientras charlaban en los vestidores como de costumbre, Hinata vio un llavero de "Midoriya Izuku", personaje de la serie "Boku no hero academia" colgando en el bolsón deportivo de Atsumu.

— ¡Whoa, Atsumu-san! ¡No sabía que a usted también le gustaba ese anime! —expresó emocionado Shoyo.

— Oh ¿esto? —dijo mirando al pequeño llavero— si, es de una serie que he estado siguiendo recientemente y me ha gustado bastante. ¿Lo conoces, Shoyo-kun?

— ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Es de mis favoritas junto a One Piece y Dragon ball! Nunca me pierdo ni un solo episodio de su manga cada que sale en la Shonen Jump.

— Se nota que realmente sabes de ello, Shoyo-kun, yo recién voy por la primera temporada.

— ¿En serio? Si usted quiere, podemos ver la serie juntos, ¡y así también podría mostrale otras que son muy buenas también! —en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho por la emoción del momento— Ammm, digo... ¡solo usted está de acuerdo, claro! Uh... Yo...

— Eso sería genial, Shoyo-kun –le respondió sonriente Atsumu, quien había notado el nerviosismo por el pequeño bochorno en Hinata. Le pareció gracioso pero adorable a la vez. Hinata siempre había sido así de impulsivo, así que no le pareció extraño. Además, el pasar el rato con el pequeño no sonaba mal, podría ser divertido.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Me alegra oír eso! —Hinata saltaba de la emoción al escuchar la respuesta de Atsumu— ¿Cuándo le parece bien que podamos reunirnos?

— Mmm... Déjame ver.. . ¿Qué opinas del sábado en la tarde? Puedes venir a mi casa.

— ¡Me parece excelente, Atsumu-san! ¡Nos vemos el sábado entonces! Bueno, mañana también tenemos práctica, pero usted me entiende. ¡Hasta mañana! —acto seguido, el pelinaranja abandonó los vestidores y el gimnasio.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —un Sakusa recién salido de la ducha le cuestiona a Miya que había sido ese alboroto reciente.

—¡Oh, Omi-kun! El pequeño Shoyo-kun me propuso ver el anime de mi llavero juntos, y acepté. Este sábado vendrá a mi apartamento para pasar el rato.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Y por qué te hizo esa propuesta?

— Quién sabe, supongo que solo se emocionó al ver que podría compartir el gusto con alguien. ¿Te gustaría unirte? — No gracias, yo paso.

— ¡Anda, Omi-kun, será divertido!

— No, tengo cosas que hacer ese día. — Está bien, comprendo —Atsumu sabía que cuando Sakusa decía no, era no, nada podía hacer cambiar de opinión al terco de su novio.— Mejor vamos yendo a casa, se está oscureciendo.

— Si, pero antes pasemos por mi apartamento, necesito cambiar mi cepillo de dientes, el que tengo en tu casa ya está muy desgastado y podría llenarse de gérmenes.

— Claro, claro —hoy era lunes, lo que significaba que Sakusa se quedaría a dormir en casa de Atsumu. Lo propio sucedía los jueves, pero esta vez ambos se quedaban en casa de Sakusa y los domingos salían juntos a algún lado o quedaban para hacer algo. El resto de los días era para el espacio y tiempo personal de cada uno. Esa era su forma de administrar su tiempo para tener un equilibro adecuado entre su relación y el vóleibol.

Las semanas pasaban y las visitas de Hinata a Atsumu para ver anime en su casa se hacían más frecuentes, al punto de volverse frecuente. Pronto, Hinata comenzó a ir con Atsumu cada sábado. Al gemelo en realidad no lo molestaba en lo absoluto, realmente disfrutaba se ese pequeño momento con el pequeño. Solo había un detalle que lo inquietaba acerca de Hinata, y era había notado cierto interés de parte suya en su persona. Al comienzo creyó que se comportaba así de apegado con todos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Atsumu no era nada tonto y captaba las cosas rápidamente. Hinata podría estar comenzando a verlo de otra forma.

Sus sospechas se incrementaron hasta casi ser un hecho factible después de la visita de Akaashi Keiji, novio de Bokuto, al gimnasio de los Black Jackals cierto día después de una práctica. Todos se preguntaban como es que alguien tan "animado" como Bokuto había conseguido estar con alguien tan sereno y refinado como Akaashi. Sin duda era uno de los misterios del universo, pero se veían felices y eso era lo que importaba.

— Ah... Ese Bokkun si que es un afortunado, mira nada más la tremenda cara de enamorado que se trae —comentó Atsumu.

— Es verdad, yo me alegro por Bokuto-san, se nota que es muy feliz —contestó Hinata con una de sus radiantes sonrisas— ¿usted tiene a alguien de quien esté enamorado, Atsumu-san? —preguntó con intriga, expectante a la respuesta del armador.

— Quién sabe... puede que si, y puede que esté más cerca de lo que piensas —en ese momento Atsumu solo podía pensar en su amado Omi-kun con dicha pregunta, lo que le hizo soltar una sonrisa tonta pero enamorada— ¿Qué me dices de ti, Shoyo-kun? ¿Hay alguien ocupado un lugar especial en tu corazón? —le preguntó con ternura. Hinata tardó un poco en reaccionar para responder, había quedado cautivado con la anterior sonrisa de Atsumu.

— Pues... Me temo que sí, Atsumu-san.

Desde ese día, la actitud de Hinata comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, acercándose más a Atsumu, e incluso le pareció verlo coquetear, aunque no estaba seguro si lo hacía a propósito, o era algo natural de su encantadora personal. Sea cual sea, Atsumu esperaba que eso no fuera para lejos, ya que no quería tener que lastimar al pequeño rechazandolo.

Las semanas seguían pasando, y ya todos en el equipo parecían notar el interés de Hinata en Atsumu (solo que no hacían comentarios al respecto), todos menos Sakusa, quien lo único que veía era a Hinata siendo tan ruidoso y hiperactivo como siempre persiguiendo a su Atsumu para que le colocara unos cuantos balones, nada más que eso.

Es entonces que sucede lo del problema aquel jueves que Atsumu y Sakusa habían intentado tener relaciones sexuales pero terminó siendo un fracaso total, en el que ambos habían sufrido por esa experiencia, cada uno desde su propia experiencia. Atsumu seguía frustrado por la experiencia incluso el sábado de esa misma semana, día de su típica reunión con Hinata para ver anime. En la pantalla se reproducía un capítulo de One Piece; no obstante Atsumu no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención al anime. Sus pensamientos aún vagaban recordando lo sucedido hace dos días con su pareja. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Había siquiera una solución a ese problema? ¿Podría alguna vez tener una vida sexual estable con Omi-kun? Esas y más preguntas lo estaban atormentado, tanto que no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a masajear su cabello y rostro con una cara de preocupación.

— ¿Sucede algo, Atsumu-san? Lo noto preocupado —Atsumu sintió un ligero peso reposar en su hombro al momento que escuchaba esas palabras. Era la cabeza de Hinata apoyada sobre él.

— Eh... No es nada, Shoyo-kun, no te preocupes. Solo recordé a Samu ya que de pequeños nos gustaba ver One Piece, y me hizo sentir nostálgico, a veces lo extraño —se excusó Atsumu siendo lo más convincente posible.

— Oh, con que es eso... Entiendo ese sentimiento, yo también extraño a mi hermana Natsu. ¡Pero no pasa nada! ¡Yo estoy aquí para hacerle compañía si se siente solo! Además, podemos llamar a su hermano si así lo desea —intentó animarlo Hinata mientras hacía unos ademanes extraños con sus manos.

— No te preocupes, Shoyo-kun, ya hablaré con él más tarde —esta vez fue Atsumu quien se recargó en el hombro de Hinata—. Realmente agradezco tu compañía, me hace sentir muy bien —el rubio genuinamente se sentía agradecido con el pequeño. No era como si pudiera contarle lo que pesaba en su corazón, pero su compañía ya era suficiente consuelo para él.

— No... No tiene que agradecerme. Yo... A mi también me agrada pasar el rato con usted

—el pobre estaba que se moría de los nervios, pero en realidad se sentía muy feliz en esos momentos. Después de su respuesta, ninguno dijo nada más y se quedaron en esa posición por más tiempo, la cabeza de Atsumu reposando sobre Hinata, en un ambiente silencioso pero agradable. La sonrisa nerviosa del pelinaranja se transformó en una tierna sonrisa de comodidad.

Al ver esa escena, en la mente de Atsumu surgió un pensamiento: "¿Qué sucedería si tan solo me hubiera enamorado de alguien como Shoyo-kun? Es decir, él es alguien muy dulce y comprensivo. Estando con él es imposible no divertirse o reírse. Además, es un chico apuesto también, su cabello es muy lindo igual. Estoy seguro que con él no tendría los mismos problemas por los que estoy atravesando con Omi-kun y su misofobia"

... "No"

...

"Oh, no"

...

"Repite eso que acabas de pensar, Miya Atsumu. Atrévete si quiera a hacerlo. " "¡Mierda!"

El rubio se recargó de pronto, sorprendido de sí mismo. Vio que Hinata se había quedado dormido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que llegó a tener esos pensamientos? No lo sabía. Eso no era lo importante de todas formas. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a pensar aquello? Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él, y debía arreglar eso.

— Esto no puede estar pasando —se lamentaba mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello. Porque muy en el fondo, Miya Atsumu estaba consciente de lo que podría estar pasándole.

Semanas después de aquel otro suceso, Atsumu intentaba quitarse toda "aquella mierda", como él lo llamaba, de la cabeza. Lamentablemente no lo lograba. Su relación con Kyoomi iba sin mayor problema, probablemente porque el tema del sexo no se había tocado otra vez, como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Probablemente ambos trataban de evitar el tema haciéndose a los locos, tal vez era mejor de esa manera. Ya que iban a dejar eso de lado, Miya buscaba desesperadamente algo que mantuviera sus pensamientos alejados de Hinata Shoyo, en su lugar, deseaba que su mente estuviera llena de Sakusa Kyoomi. De lo mucho que amaba a ese chico, de lo afortunado que se era de ser él quien tuviera su el corazón. Un nostálgico sentimiento fue lo único que logró sentir.

¿Cuándo las cosas habían cambiado? No, en realidad nada había cambiado, solo eran ideas suyas. Todas las parejas pasan por situaciones similares, solo debía buscar algo para reforzar los lazos con su pareja.

— Omi-kun, ¿qué opinas de adoptar una mascota? —era un lunes en la noche, casa de Atsumu. Ambos chicos ya habían cenado y miraban cualquier programa en la televisión antes de irse a dormir.

— ¿Disculpa? —Sakusa, quién había estado acariciando el cabello de Atsumu mientras éste estaba recostado en su regazo, detuvo su caricia tras escuchar dicha propuesta.

— Hablo en serio, Omi-kun, una mascota de los dos; lo cuidaremos ambos —el rubio se incorporó del regazo de su novio para posicionarse frente a él y explicarle.

— Si tanto quieres una mascota, ¿por qué no consigues una para ti solamente?

— ¡Es que no es lo mismo, Omi-kun! ¡El chiste es que lo criemos junto, como una familia! Además, ¿no me contaste que siempre había querido una mascota pero por tu fobia no podías? ¡Ahora es la oportunidad! Podemos dejarlo aquí en mi casa para que no te cause malestar, así lo ves cuando te toque quedarte o cuando tu gustes.

— Yo... déjame pensarlo —el escuchar ese "como una familia" hizo sonrojar a Sakusa, y la imagen mental le hizo formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Por tu reacción puedo deducir que eso es un si? —le preguntó con picardía.

— Es un veremos.

— Lo que tú digas, mi Omi-kun —acto seguido, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Unos días después, el domingo específicamente, fueron a una tienda de mascotas cercana a su barrio y ya tenían decido al perrito que les haría compañía de ese entonces en adelante. Tanto Atsumu como Kyoomi se sentía genuinamente feliz. Un mes debían esperar para poder tenerlo en sus brazos e incrementar aún más su felicidad. La idea de Atsumu estaba funcionando de maravilla, eso era lo que necesitaba para dejar de preocuparse en cierto individuo de cabello anaranjado. Oh, pero pobre ingenuo nada ingenuo que es Atsumu. ¿No sabía acaso que eso no era más que una forma de evadir su situación y que tarde o temprano iba a resurgir? Porque si, en un mes las cosas podrían cambiar drásticamente incluso en el último minuto.

El viernes de la semana siguiente, en los vestidores del gimnasio, se encontraban Atsumu y Hinata en su habitual plática en lo que Sakusa salía de la ducha. Hinata también estaba recién salido de la ducha, de su cabello aún escurría algo de agua. El pelinaranja hablaba de quién sabe qué mientras se cambiaba la camiseta. Atsumu sólo lo observaba: a su fina pero tonificada espalda, su cintura delgada y bien marcada, su trasero y piernas perfectamente trabajadas; todo adecuadamente proporcionado. Vio que una gota de agua proveniente de su cabello bajaba por su espalda, por lo que se apresuró a sacar una toalla ni bien salió de ese trance al estar observando a Hinata, y prosiguió a secar su cabello con la misma.

— Shoyo-kun, debes ser más cuidadoso. Tu cabello está todo mojado, podrías pescar un resfriado si no te secas apropiadamente, lo cual sería terrible. —le dijo mientras pasaba la toalla por su cabello, mirándolo de frente y poniéndose a su altura.

— Eh... Sí, tiene razón, Atsumu-san, lo tomaré en cuenta... —Hinata se sorprendió por el repentino gesto, pero se dejó hacer.

— Además, tienes un cabello muy bonito, debes darle el cuidado que se merece. —Atsumu seguía secando el cabello del menor con mucha delicadeza, casi como si fueran caricias.

— ¿Lo... Lo dice en serio? Creo que nunca antes alguien se había fijado en él

— Así es, tiene un color y textura muy hermosos —para ese entonces, el rubio ya había sacado la toalla de su cabeza y ahora realmente acariciaba el cabello ajeno, pasando los dedos suavemente por los mechones de arriba hasta los de abajo—. Realmente... me encanta... —pronto, sus dedos comenzaron a bajar del cabello hasta su mejilla, continuando aquel toque mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Hinata.

Ambos sabían lo que se sucedería a continuación; no obstante, se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta. Sakusa había salido ya de su ducha, lo que obligó a los dos implicados a separarse inmediatamente.

— ¡B-Bueno... A-Atsumu-san, y-yo ya m-me voy! ¡Hasta luego, Omi-san, Atsumu-san! ¡Nos vemos mañana! —después de aquellas nerviosas palabras, Hinata salió corriendo de los vestidores.

— Eh... ¡Ah...! Nos v-vemos, Shoyo-kun. Mmm, vaya, me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido para que saliera así de apresurado, jajaja... —Atsumu también estaba nervioso por la repentina aparición de su novio. ¿Los había visto? ¿Tal vez alguien del equipo? Miró a los alrededores. No, era imposible, Hinata y Atsumu siempre se quedaban hablando después de que los demás salían de los vestidores, ellos y Sakusa eran siempre los últimos en salir.

— Ajá... —el pelinegro solo miraba la escena extrañado— ¿De qué estaban hablando o qué le dijiste?

— Nada importante, solo le recomendé que debía secarse bien el cabello si no quería resfriarse, y de pronto reaccionó así cuando tú saliste.

— Se nota que algo le sucedió, porque incluso dijo "nos vemos mañana"

— ¿Y qué hay con eso?

— ¿Tú también? Mañana es sábado, Atsumu, no tenemos práctica.

— ¡Ah, jajaja! ¡Pero no me mires con esa cara, Omi-kun! A veces a uno se le olvida.

— Ujum.. ¿Nos vamos ya?

— Si, ya estoy listo, vámonos.

Todo el camino a casa Atsumu estaba más callado de lo usual para el gusto de Sakusa. Le preguntó si algo le sucedía, a lo que el otro respondió que se sentía cansado y tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza. Cuando llegaron al punto donde debían separarse (ya que era viernes les tocaba cada uno a su casa) el pelinegro le recomendó que tuviera cuidado con no enfermarse, y se despidieron para irse cada uno a su respectivo apartamento.

Por supuesto, el silencio de Atsumu en su camino de regreso no era nada más porque su mente estaba en lo que había sucedido antes con Hinata. Un poco más y habría pasado el límite. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Sakusa no habría entrado en ese momento? ¡La respuesta era clara! Iba a besarse con Shoyo. ¿Se sentía culpable por casi engañar a su novio? Sí. ¿Le hubiera gustado llegar a besarse con Hinata? Por supuesto. Y esa última respuesta era lo que le estaba causando ese dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de Hinata para dejar de lado a su Omi-kun? No, eso no era posible. Ellos ya llevan más de un año juntos y estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía por su pareja. ¿Entonces qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Pensó y pensó hasta que comenzó a repasar los eventos anteriormente sucedidos, y se detuvo al recordar algo: la escena en la que admiraba el cuerpo semidesnudo de Hinata. Bingo.

— ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Soy un un idiota, pero ya encontré la solución para acabar con esto. Debo acostarme con Shoyo-kun lo más antes posible y todo este problema con él habrá terminado.

Así tal cual. Atsumu lo había analizado bien: su aparente atracción hacia el pelinaranja había comenzado justo después del aquel incidente con Sakusa en el que no habían logrado hacerlo. Su problema se reducía a una simple necesidad de contacto físico por falta de la misma con su pareja. Tenía bastante sentido, es decir, ¿hace cuánto que no estaba con alguien sexualmente? ¿Un año y unos meses? Por supuesto, desde wey había comenzado a salir con Kyoomi no se había acostado con nadie. Era obvio que después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo iba a sentir la falta del mismo. En este sentido, lo que debía hacer era saciar su apetito.

La única persona ideal para este plan era precisamente Hinata Shoyo. Lo haría lo más pronto posible, sin involucrar sentimientos y solo el deseo carnal. Probaría aquello que lo había estado tentando y luego volvería a su vida normal con su Omi-kun como si eso nunca hubiera pasado. Solo Dios sabe a dónde se fue cualquier rastro de conciencia o remordimiento en Atsumu Miya. Ya estaba decidido. De este modo, el plan para seducir a Hinata comenzaba el día siguiente.

Era sábado por la tarde. En la sala de aquel apartamento no se escucha más sonido que el de un episodio de anime reproduciéndose en la televisión. El motivo de ese silencio era porque dos chicos, uno rubio teñido y el otro pelinaranja, acaban de darse su primer beso. Hinata estaba que se moría de la emoción, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso se podía ser más feliz?

— Shoyo-kun, me gustas, me gustas mucho en verdad. —Atsumu fue el primero en romper el silencio.

— ¡A-A mi también me gusta mucho, Atsumu-san! —estaba sucediendo, realmente sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

— No puedo creerlo, el chico que me gusta siente lo mismo que yo. Debo estar en el cielo —mientras hablaba, acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla del pelinaranja—. Dime, Shoyo-kun, ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?

— ¡Acepto! ¡Claro que acepto, Atsumu-san! —en ese momento Hinata se abalanzó hacia Atsumu, quien lo recibió en un abrazo y le dio un segundo beso.

El primer paso en la ejecución de su plan había sido un éxito. Hinata y él ahora estaban "saliendo". Si bien era muy peligroso el hecho de estar así ya que Sakusa podría descubrir ello y malinterpretarlo; no es como si eso fuera algo fácil de explicar. Por lo tanto, quedó con Hinata en no decirle a nadie, absolutamente nadie sobre su "relación", aparentemente para no incomodar a nadie, más que nada refiriéndose al equipo, sin ninguna excepción. Amigos cercanos ni hermanos estaban exentos de esa decisión, ya que el dar una explicación también sería un poco difícil y querían estar preparados (especialmente Hinata).

Por otra parte, no es como si Atsumu no estuviera pensando en los sentimientos de Hinata. Su intención con todo esto no es lastimarlo o algo parecido, de modo que procuraría acabar con esto lo antes posible. Tal vez sería más fácil proponer a Shoyo hacer directamente lo que él buscaba, pero sabía que con él se debía ir de la manera tradicional. Probablemente sería mejor si se buscara directamente al alguien por allí para descargar todo lo acumulado, pero no, tenía que ser Hinata sí o sí. De no ser él, posiblemente no quedaría satisfecho, aunque aún no lograba comprender el porqué. De todas formas, ambos iban a pasar un buen rato todo el tiempo que aquello fuera a durar, terminarían su "relación" en buenos términos, y finalmente serían amigos otra vez, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se aseguraría de convencer al menor de no contar lo que entre ellos había sucedido, jamás. Después, continuaría su relación con su amado, enfocando toda su atención en él, nadie más que en él, en ese enojón de cabello rizado negro al que amaba. Y por supuesto, le daría el tiempo necesario hasta que esté listo para hacerlo con él. Pero para eso, primero debía hacer esto con Hinata, era esencial.

De este modo, Atsumu continuó con su plan. Los días de su semana habían pasado se ser el usual lunes, jueves y domingos con Omi-kun, a ser también miércoles, viernes y sábados con Shoyo-kun. Así es, Atsumu y Hinata ahora se veían tres veces a la semana. Pero, ¿cómo es que Sakusa no llegaba a sospechar? Simplemente porque el rubio lo tenía todo bien planeado. Los martes y miércoles se veían en donde vivía Hinata, lo sábados seguían siendo la excepción al darse en el apartamento de Atsumu. No importaba que primero tuviese que ir a casa con Sakusa y después esperar para poder salir e ir a la casa del otro. Si no quería levantar sospechas en su novio, el de cabello negro y rizado, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Atsumu debía aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, acelerar las cosas, tenía que acostarse pronto con Hinata. Además, no era como si le molestara pasar tiempo o quedarse a dormir con el pelinaranja. Era una rutina distinta a la que tenía con Omi-kun. Con Shoyo-kun todo era más espontáneo, nunca se sabía que era lo que iban a hacer. ¿Ver un película?, ¿jugar videojuegos?, ¿preparar alguna comida que nunca antes habían cocinado incluso si se salía del régimen que se suponían debían seguir para mantenerse en forma ?, ¿simplemente quedarse acurrucados compartiendo unos cuantos besos y abrazos hasta quedar dormidos? Era toda una aventura. En cambio, con Omi-kun las cosas eran algo más monótonas. Ambos tenían una rutina juntos que debía ser cumplida al pie de la letra por el bien de la salud mental de Sakusa. Primero, llegaban a casa, se ponían cómodos y comenzaban a preparar la cena, obviamente, un menú adecuado para el estilo de vida que llevaban. Después, debían comer y ni bien terminaban, comenzar a limpiar (lo más importante de la rutina), luego, se acomodaban frente al televisor, o la cabeza de Atsumu sobre el regazo de Sakusa, para ver las noticias, y a veces, algún programa o película para variar. Finalmente, realizaban su pequeña rutina para el cuidado de la piel, e iban a dormir, juntos los dos. No era lo más emocionante, pero se había vuelto algo suyo.

....

— ¡Oh, demonios! Vamos, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!

Aparentemente, Atsumu Miya ahora debía enfrentar una nueva crisis (que quizás en realidad no es nueva), y dicha crisis era que se el chico se sentía bien estando tanto con Omi-kun como con Shoyo-kun. ¿Podría ser que realmente estaba enamorándose de Hinata también?

— No, no, no. Esto que estoy pensando no puedo ser cierto. Yo al único a quien amo es a mi Omi-kun y a nadie más, Shoyo-kun no tiene espacio en mi corazón. ¡No pueden ambos estar en mi corazón! ¡Definitivamente no! Era ahora o nunca, si seguía alargando sea lo que sea que tenía con Hinata podría ser demasiado peligroso para él. Debía actuar ya mismo, o mejor dicho, el día sábado.

Una tierna pareja de jóvenes se encontraba preparando el almuerzo en una agradable tarde de sábado. Habían decido cocinar espaguetis con albóndigas y salsa de tomate. No era el mejor menú para la dieta que como jugadores de vóleibol deberían seguir, pero darse unos gustos de vez en cuando no le hacía mal a nadie.

— Atsumu-san, ve preparando la mesita que voy a servir el almuerzo.

— Está bien, Shoyo-kun, la serie también está lista que la veamos —nada mejor que almorzar mientras veían algún buen anime.

Después se comer, el trayecto final del plan de Atsumu comenzaría su ejecución.

— ¿Vino? La verdad casi nunca lo bebo, Atsumu-san, no tengo una buena resistencia al alcohol.

— No te preocupes, Shoyo-kun, solo beberemos un poco. Es un gran acompañamiento para el espagueti, verás que te encantará.

— ¡Está bien!

Dicho y hecho, Atsumu no le ofreció tanto vino como para emborrachar al pelinaranja y no pudiese ni pararse, más bien, solo lo ideal como para que el otro no se cohibiera. Un rato coqueteando, unas miradas, acercamientos y sutiles caricias después, el ambiente había comenzado a encenderse lo suficiente. El vino había hecho su trabajo espléndidamente. Ninguno podía esperar más, por lo que comenzaron ahí mismo, encima de ese sofá que había presenciado todo lo sucedido en aquella casa por mucho tiempo. Primero, unos discretos besos fueron los que dieron paso a ese acto que estaba por ser realizado, seguidos de más caricias. Pronto, esos tiernos besos se hicieron más intensos, sacando a relucir los más ocultos deseos de ambos. Más besos, esta vez en el cuello y hombros de Hinata, bajando delicadamente por su piel, al igual que la ropa de la parte posterior de su cuerpo. Estaba a una última prenda de tener el torso desnudo.

— Mgh.. Atsumu-san, yo... —no estaba seguro de lo que estaba por decirle, pero de todas formas fue interrumpido por el tono de llamada de un celular, el de Atsumu específicamente.

Miya intentó no prestarle atención y continuar con su tarea; sin embargo, ante la inasistencia, se vio obligado a al menos colgar la llamada. Recogió el celular de la mesa y en el instante en que vio al contacto en la pantalla "Omi-kun ❤" su rostro parecía recobrar algo de lucidez.

— Qué momento más inoportuno para llamar.

— ¿Quién es, Atsumu-san? —el menor no recibió respuesta puesto que el otro había decidido contestar la llamada.

— ¿Hola, Omi-kun? ¿Sucede algo?

— "Atsumu, ¿cómo qué "sucede algo"? ¿Dónde estás? Como no llegabas me adelanté y lo recogí. Estoy aquí esperándote fuera de... "

— ¡Omi-kun! Lo siento, pero me temo que no podré ir —sinceramente no recordaba tener algo pendiente ni haber quedado en verse con el pelinegro. Aunque tampoco estaba para darle la contraria, no podía perder tiempo ahora que ya estaba por lograrlo con Hinata. Kyoomi tendría que disculparlo por esta vez. Su mirada era sombría.

— "¿Pero qué dices? Habíamos quedado en..."

— Verás, justo ahora estoy realmente enfermo. Pesqué un resfriado y no me siento nada bien.. ¡cof, cof! —. Era increíble lo convincente que sonaba su voz, parecía un genuino quejido de enfermo. Hinata solo observaba la escena mientras aún estaba recargado sobre el pecho de Atsumu.

— "Y decían que los tontos no se enferman... Si es eso entonces no se puede evitar.." .

— Si, bueno, Omi-kun, debo colgar. Hablamos después, ¿está bien?

— "Eh... Bueno hablamos luego. Procura..." —y le colgó.

Lamentaba haber sido tan apresurado y ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de averiguar dónde o por qué su supuesta cita con Sakusa. Su cabeza solo estaba en un lugar en ese momento: Hinata.

— ¿Llamó Omi-san, Atsumu-san? ¿Acaso tenía algo pendiente con él? —preguntó intrigado Hinata.

— Se supone que debía acompañarlo a comprar nuevas zapatillas de vóleibol, pero estamos en algo importante ahora. Por eso tuve que mentirle un poco, aunque igual luego puedo arreglar eso con él.

— Ya... Ya veo —Hinata escuchó la respuesta algo extrañado.

— Pero bueno, eso no es importante. Más bien, ¿deberíamos continuar en lo que estábamos, Shoyo-kun? —le dijo en un tono sensual y cambiando el tema a lo que realmente les concernía, y así evitar dar explicaciones innecesarias que siguieran estropeado el ambiente.

— Mjm... —dicen que una acción vale más que mil palabras, y Hinata lo aplicó siendo él quien inició con los besos esta vez.

Las últimas prendas de ropa siguieron deslizándose de ambos cuerpos hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Lo siguiente fluyó por naturaleza. Placer y satisfacción. Eran las únicas palabras en la mente, cuerpo y corazón de esos dos chicos. Las caricias, besos y contacto hasta el llegar al final del acto los tenía locos, en ese momento solo eran ellos. En ese momento no había espacio para armadores cascarrabias de cabello oscuro y amantes de la leche, ni mucho menos para rematadores malhumorados de cabello negro rizado y bonitos lunares sobre la ceja. Solo Hinata Shoyo y Miya Atsumu.

No sabrían decir si solo fue una o tal vez dos, pero su cuerpo pedía más, y vaya que lo cumplirían, no importaba si no tenían toda la comodidad del mundo en ese sofá. No subestimen la resistencia de unos jugadores profesionales de vóleibol.

¿Realmente estaban tan centrados en su propio mundo que no lo vieron venir? Ni el sonido de las llaves, ni la puerta ser del apartamento abierta. Por supuesto, tampoco a la persona que había entrado. Solo se percataron hasta que llegó a la misma sala donde estaban ellos.

Y lo vio. Sakusa Kyoomi vio la escena más asquerosa de toda su vida. Ni la imagen de la suciedad y gérmenes en cada lugar de su cuerpo, ni las criaturas más asquerosaa cerca él, ni siquiera una pandemia mundial podrían superar su asco y terror en esos momentos. Atsumu Miya, su pareja, y Hinata Shoyo, su compañero de equipo, ambos desnudos y en pleno acto. En una mano llevaba una bolsa de farmacia con medicamentos para el resfrío y en la otra mano, una correa a la que un pequeño perro color blanco estaba atado. Lo único que se escuchó en ese momento fue el sonido de la bolsa de medicamentos al caer. Después, solo fueron unos dos o tres segundos de silencio en el que ninguno pudo reaccionar, hasta que Hinata rompió ese silencio.

— ¡O-Omi-san!.. —el pequeño pelinaranja empujó a la persona sobre él y prosiguió a cubrirse con la primera prenda que pudo encontrar entre todo ese desastre.

— E-este... yo... "Asqueroso" siento interrumpir "Es realmente asqueroso". Me voy ahora mismo —. No supo cómo logró articular esas palabras con tal serenidad y neutralidad, pero lo hizo. Agarró al perro en sus brazos y sin pensar en nada más comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¡E-espera, O-Omi-kun! E-esto tiene una explicación! —el último en reaccionar, quien al ver al perro en manos de su novio (el de cabello negro) recordó cual era el pendiente de esa tarde y que había cancelado. Se levantó de golpe, y poniéndose sus prendas de vueltas lo mejor que pudo, fue al alcance de Sakusa antes de que este se fuera.

— No, no te me acerques. No necesito escuchar nada —aún manteniendo la calma, el pelinegro le respondió a Atsumu.

— ¡No te vayas por favor! ¡Escúchame! ¡Necesito explicarte! —Miya logró alcanzar a Sakusa y bloquear la puerta para que no salga.

— Basta, Miya. Me ha quedado muy claro, no hay necesidad de explicar nada. "Es tan asqueroso que siento que voy a vomitar" —. Se estaba empezando a marear más.

— ¡Por favor, solo escúchame! —Atsumu lo sujetó del brazo para que pudiera reaccionar.

— "Asqueroso" ¡No me toques! ¡Te he dicho que te alejes! ¡No vuelvas a acércate a mi! ¡ME DAS ASCO, MIYA ATSUMU! —esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Kyoomi no pudo controlarse más.

— ... —Atsumu se quedó petrificado por un momento después de escuchar aquello, segundos que Sakusa aprovechó para largarse de ahí, aún con el perro en brazos—

¡MIERDA! —después de su pequeño trance, reaccionó y salió corriendo tras Sakusa.

Por su parte, el pobre Hinata observaba la escena en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acaba de suceder. Aquí había algo más, ¿verdad? Recapitulando, Omi-san los había visto a Atsumu-san y a él teniendo relaciones. Como compañero de equipo, es normal sorprenderse al ver tal escena, pero de inmediato te disculpas y te retiras por esa no intencional interrupción, justo como Omi-san había hecho. Entonces, ¿por qué toda la situación terminó descontrolandose? ¿Cuál es la razón de esas reacciones por parte de Atsumu-san y Omi-san?

Hinata es alguien ingenuo, y aparentemente no se daría cuenta de tal situación. No obstante, hasta el más tonto comprende algo cuando está demasiado claro.

— ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!? Jajaja, soy un idiota. Ahora sí que la hice. Todas las pruebas hasta el último momento y aún así... —el pelinaranja aún se encontraba aturdido por lo sucedido, así que optó por reír ante su lamentable situación.

Debió sospechar algo desde que Omi-san y Atsumu-san se habían hechos más cercanos. Sakusa no permitía que nadie se le acerque ni mucho menos que lo toquen, pero al parecer Atsumu era la excepción. ¿No es eso demasiado extraño sabiendo que se trata de precisamente de Sakusa Kyoomi? Incluso tomándolo desde la posición de "solo son amigos" podría considerarse inusual. Después, el esperarse cada día después de entrenar para irse juntos, siendo que Kyoomi hace lo posible por no tener contacto con nadie fuera de la cancha. Por más amigos que sean, él no aceptaría tal cosa ni siquiera por cortesía porque Sakusa siempre ha sido directo al decir las cosas y tratar a los demás. Eso le recordó a los días específicos que tenían para verse, cuyos encuentros siempre eran en la noche después de acompañar a Omi-san. Extraño, ¿no es así? Por otro lado, Atsumu-san era muy tajante respecto a su relación y eso de no decirle a absolutamente nadie. Si bien eso le había parecido extraño a Hinata, nunca dijo nada. Al comienzo creyó que tal vez era vergüenza, pero todos ya sabían la orientación sexual de Atsumu. ¿Tal vez por protegerlo a él? Probablemente. Ahora es cuando comprendía todo. No era por cuidar las apariencias ni mucho menos protegerlo, la razón era que su Atsumu-san (quien por supuesto nunca había sido suyo) ya tenía una relación con Sakusa, ¿no es así?

— No puede ser... —con la mano sobre su boca comenzaba a digerir todo aquello— ¿De-Desde cuándo ellos dos? ¿Eso quiere decir que yo... —no se atrevía ni a terminar la frase. El admitir que eres la persona con quien engañaron a otro no es fácil. Se sentía muy avergonzado, humillado y utilizado. Y no se podría esperar otra reacción después luego de darte cuenta justo después de haberle entregado tu corazón y cuerpo a quien creías que te correspondía totalmente — Yo... Yo... ¿cómo se supone que los mire a la cara ahora? ¿Cómo debería afrontar esto? —la culpa estaba comenzado a invadirlo, el pequeño Hinata no comprendía que él había sido una víctima del plan de Atsumu Miya.

Se quedó un momento más con esos pensamientos hasta que comenzó a vestirse lentamente, aún bastante aturdido, y comenzó a acomodar un poco del desastre automáticamente. Cualquiera que lo vea no pensaría que ese muchacho con la mirada perdida y el rostro pálido era en realidad un rayo de sol, pero ¿qué otra cara se puede tener en esos momentos? Luego de acomodar, salió de ese apartamento y se dirigió de regreso a su casa.

Mientras Hinata estaba realizando todo aquello, Atsumu, quien había ido tras Sakusa, fracasó en su intento de conversar con él y lo único que ganó fue un portazo en la cara. Se quedó un momento esperando en esa puerta, solo en caso de que su Omi-kun (quien por supuesto no era más suyo) se dignara a abrir la puerta. Naturalmente, no lo hizo. A Miya no le quedó más opción que regresar a su casa. ¿Estaría Shoyo-kun aún ahí? Seguramente él debía estar esperando una gran explicación, y se la tendría que dar, pero no sabía ni por dónde comenzar.

A medida que se acercaba a su apartamento, la sensación de malestar y nervios en su estómago se incrementaba. Al llegar a la puerta, respiró profundo y abrió la misma. Nadie ahí adentro; Hinata ya no estaba en el lugar, pero se había dado la tarea de acomodar el desastre que habían hecho antes de que Sakusa llegara. Los platos los había dejado en la cocina, el sofá, aunque sucio con las pruebas de su lujuria anterior, estaba despejado y con los cojines en su lugar; además, la bolsa de medicinas que el pelinegro dejó caer, la acomodó en la mesa de modo que no estorbara el paso. Ver toda esa escena del crimen solo hacía a sentir a Atsumu aún peor.

El rubio necesitaba comunicarse urgentemente con Shoyo-kun, aunque sea por teléfono incluso si no era el medio adecuado. En un arranque, agarró su celular y comenzó a buscar el número de Hinata, pero su cobardía no le permitió ejecutar la llamada ni enviar un mensaje. En su lugar, cambió el objetivo a la única persona con quien en estos momentos podría hablar de ello, cuya confianza es incluso mayor que la de un amigo: su hermano. Presionó el botón de llamada y esperó; uno, dos, tres timbres y la llamada conectó.

— Hola, ¿Samu?

— "Hola, Tsumu, ¿a qué debo el honor de la llamada de mi ingrato hermano? —había pasado un tiempo desde que habían hablado, todo este mes Atsumu se había concentrado más en" otros asuntos", dejando un poco de lado a su gemelo.

— Samu, debemos hablar, es algo urgente —. El rubio no se fue con rodeos ni explicaciones, directo al punto.

— "... Comprendo. Dime, está bien así por llamada, ¿o..." —al escuchar la seriedad de su hermano al responder, Osamu también dejó su tono irónico de lado y le respondió con la misma seriedad.

— No, no puede ser por llamada. Te necesito aquí —. Eran hermanos gemelos, Atsumu no tenía la necesidad de titubear o dudar al momento de pedirle algo a Samu.

— "Bien, saldré mañana temprano, llegaré casi a la hora de almuerzo" —. Eran hermanos gemelos, Osamu no tenía la necesidad de cuestionar o interrogar si Tsumu le pedía algo como eso y con tal seriedad.

— Está bien, nos vemos.

— "Nos vemos mañana" —. Así eran las cosas entre esos dos. Podrían pelear todo lo que quieran, pero cuando uno necesitaba al otro, no dudaría en estar ahí para él.

Mientras Osamu seguramente estaría alistando todo para su viaje de cuatro horas aproximadamente e ir con su gemelo al día siguiente , Atsumu pensaba en cómo contarle sobre su desgracia a su complemento. Es decir, ¿cómo siquiera explicas eso? No tenía nombre. En realidad sí: infidelidad. Atsumu sin duda había perdido la cabeza haciendo todo aquello. Pero no tenía más opción, había contactado a Osamu precisamente por eso. Solo le restaba esperar el golpe de escarmiento que le daría su hermano al día siguiente, que bien merecido se lo tenía.

Antes de irse a la cama, se dispuso a limpiar para recibir a su hermano (y así distraer su mente) decentemente. Comenzó por los platos, y se concentró en la sala, especialmente en la mancha sobre el sofá que habían dejado Shoyo-kun y él luego de terminar, limpiando tal y como Omi-kun le había enseñado. Maldición, que todo le recordaba a ellos. Horas después de acabar todo, se acostó. Esa noche no pudo dormir, sus pensamientos, recuerdos, culpabilidad y arrepentimiento lo atormentaron toda la noche.

Sin embargo, Hinata y Atsumu no eran los únicos sufriendo con esta situación, Sakusa no se la estaba pasando ni un poco mejor. De hecho, él sería quien más estaría sufriendo en ese justo momento.

Después de literalmente escapar de Atsumu, cerrarle la puerta la cara e ignorar su insistencia, Sakusa soltó la correa del perro y lo dejó, para inmediatamente correr al baño. Se sentía terrible en todo el sentido de la palabra, y la palabra "asqueroso" no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, causándole dolor. Además, el recordar todas esas imágenes de su Atsumu (que por supuesto no era más suyo) en plena faena con su compañero de equipo Hinata, que lastimosamente había presenciado en primera fila, lo hacían sentir más indispuesto aún. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía fatigado y débil, el estómago lo tenía totalmente revuelto. En lugar de digerir la noticia, terminó devolviéndola en forma de vómito.

— Asqueroso... —ahí iba de nuevo con esa palabra, solo que esta vez no sabía si se refería a lo mismo de antes o a lo que acababa de salir de su estómago. Tiró de la cadena y dejó ir todo, prosiguió a enjuagarse la boca y lavársela lo mejor que pudo. No era suficiente.

— ¡Asqueroso, todo esto es asqueroso! –Kyoomi necesitaba quitarse todo aquello de encima. Inmediatamente se sacó toda la ropa y entró a la ducha, limpiando toda parte de su cuerpo con la esperanza de que todo aquello que sentía en ese momento se lo llevara el agua y desapareciera con la ayuda de su jabón que elimina el 99.99% de bacterias. Frotaba y frotaba cada vez con más fuerza, pero aún así se seguía sintiendo sucio. Su piel blanca estaba ya bastante enrojecida por el rudo contacto. Oh, no, Sakusa estaba en medio de una crisis. ¿Hace cuánto que no le sucedía?

Continuaba lastimándose a sí mismo en un intento por "quitar toda la suciedad" y no podía parar, al parecer todo esto iba a terminar mal. No obstante, escuchó algo que le devolvió la cordura que necesitaba en ese momento para poder controlarse. El perro estaba rascando la puerta del baño y ladrando al mismo tiempo.

— M-Maldición, debo salir de aquí —. Apagó la ducha y salió de la misma, luego se envolvió con la toalla para poder secarse y dirigirse a la puerta del baño. Al abrir dicha puerta, el perro comenzó a olfatear a Sakusa y a pararse de dos patas a medida que avanzaba y saltaba ligeramente. Lo más seguro era que tenía hambre.— El veterinario fue muy específico con tus horarios de comida. Debo alimentarte adecuadamente para que mantengas tu estado de salud, recién terminaste de recuperarte —. No supo decir si el pequeño animal lo entendía o no, pero se quedó viendo a Sakusa por un tiempo, para después saltar alrededor de él otra vez— Comprendo, comprendo, déjame cambiarme primero, y solo... no te me acerques mucho...

Luego de cambiarse y darle al perrito su comida (afortunadamente había dejado la comida y medicina del animal en su casa antes de ir donde Atsumu), el pequeño animal se tranquilizó y ahora estaba descansando en una de las alfombras que él Atsumu habían comprado para la llegada del pequeño.

Sakusa se quedó observando al animal. Sus pensamientos no podían concentrarse en una sola cosa, había sucedido bastante hoy. Hace tan solo unas horas se encontraba camino a la tienda de mascotas en busca del pequeño que él y Atsumu cuidaría juntos a partir de ese momento; el mes de espera ya había pasado y ese era el día acordado para recogerlo. Cuando llamó al rubio, éste le dijo que estaba enfermo y no podría ir, ¡incluso había tenido el atrevimiento de colgar la llamada sin dejarlo hablar! Aunque su comportamiento era bastante extraño, su emoción era tal que no se molestó con el otro; además, estaba enfermo, se podía comprender. Por lo tanto, fue a la farmacia de la esquina para comprarle algo de medicina e ir a cuidar de él. No se preocupó por pescar el resfriado también, Sakusa iba a ser bastante precavido, todo con tal de que su novio se pudiese mejorar pronto y así ir ambos a recoger al pequeño. No obstante, el pelinegro no pudo esperar más y después de comprar la medicina se dirigió personalmente a la tienda en busca del cachorro. Puso todos los papeles de adopción en su nombre, compró la comida y medicina que debía proporcionarle al pequeño, escuchado cuidadosamente las instrucciones que le daba el veterinario respecto al cuidado del animal. Después, hizo una pequeña parada en su casa para dejar las cosas, y se dirigió donde Atsumu para atenderlo en su enfermedad, y por su puesto, presentarle a quien formaría parte de sus vidas. Por supuesto, lo que vio no se lo esperaba, jamás se le hubiera imaginado, y es que nadie planea ver a su novio dándole a su compañero de equipo. Fue un shock tan grande que lo llevó al punto de tener una crisis. El chico estaba ya bastante agotado física y mentalmente, por más que intentara descansar o dormir en esos momentos, estaba claro que no podría haberlo. ¿Qué haces en estos momentos? ¿Cómo reaccionas a tal situación?

No halló respuesta alguna, no comprendía si en realidad se estaba tomando esto bien o mal. Deseó que alguien pudiese darle la respuesta que tanto buscaba, o ni siquiera eso, con tan solo ser escuchado era suficiente en esos momentos. Entonces, se le vino a la mente la única persona a quien podría considerar un amigo lo suficientemente cercano como para hablar de ello: Komori Motoya. Se conocían desde sus días en preparatoria, y aunque ya no hablaban tan seguido como antes, el líbero le había dejado en claro que podía contar con él; además, él sabía toda su historia con Miya, era la excepción de Sakusa al "no le diremos a nadie" al igual que Osamu lo era de Atsumu. Así que le envió un mensaje, breve pero comprensible, en un desesperado intento de buscar el consuelo que su pobre corazón necesitaba en esos momentos.

— "Él me engañó" —. Era lo único que citaba dicho mensaje. Sin rodeos porque sabía que Komori lo comprendería sin necesidad alguna de más especificaciones, no por nada eran mejores amigos. No obstante, al instante se arrepintió de haber hecho aquello, no quería molestar a Komori a tal hora con algo como eso.

Poco después de haberse enviado el mensaje, recibió una llamada en retorno como respuesta, pero Sakusa no hizo caso e incluso apagar su celular. ¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido interrumpir el sueño ajeno con sus problemas? Además, sabía que el contar aquello significaba tener que repasar todo lo horrible que había sucedido, y sinceramente no estaba de humor. Oh, no, ni él sabía lo que quería. Deseaba ser escuchado pero no tenía intención de hablar sobre ello. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso entonces?

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya tuve suficiente! Simplemente quiero dormir y no despertar en un buen tiempo. Luego de su pequeña rabieta se fue a acostar, se fue a atender al perro. Se obligó a sí mismo a salir para que el can pudiese ir a hacer sus necesidades. Salir era lo último que quería en esos momentos, y ni imaginar si se encontrase con Miya; sin embargo, el pensamiento del perro haciendo sus gracias dentro de la casa pudo más con él. Nunca antes había sacado a un perro a pasear, pero no podría ser tan difícil, además, el veterinario le había explicado lo básico horas antes. Afortunadamente, el perro ya había tenido otro dueño antes, por lo que estaba entrenado en ese sentido y no hizo ningún desastres en casa de Sakusa. Eso sí, al salir se cubrió lo mejor posible para evitar cualquier incidente innecesario.

Al regresar del pequeño paseo, llevó al perro a la pequeña camita, que otra vez , había comprado previamente con Miya. Por inercia, el pequeño animal no dormiría en la habitación de Kyoomi, pero supuso que dejándolo en la sala estaría bien. Más bien, el perro comprendió todo aquello sin problema alguno, y se acomodó en la camita para descansar sin causarle molestia alguna al pelinegro. Sakusa se quedó observándolo por un momento. Se había hecho cargo de una responsabilidad como esa en el peor día posible. No sabía si era buena o mala suerte, porque de todas formas, la presencia de ese pequeño ese pequeño animal le estaba haciendo funcionar, por más que no quisiera. Tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de devolverlo, no estaba seguro de tener el equilibrio emocional suficiente como para cuidar de él en esos momentos. No obstante, mientras lo veía ahí recostado, recordó su buen comportamiento todo el día con él. ¿Sería posible que el pequeño comprendiera su tristeza y estaba siendo empático con él de algún modo?, ¿o simplemente estaba agradecido por recibir algo de atención después de sufrir maltrato de parte de sus otros dueños? No lo sabía, pero el perro se estaba comportando demasiado bien como para ser cualquiera de dichas situaciones.

Después de comprobar que el animal estaba ya durmiendo, él se fue a acostar también y por supuesto, no logró dormir ni un poco. Más bien, se quedó acostado en su cama llorando silenciosamente, cuestionándose qué había mal para ser engañado de tal forma por la persona en quien más confiaba, reprimiendo sus lágrimas, presionado sus ojos con las manos y sintiendo el dolor del nudo en su garganta, como si no quisiera ser escuchado por nadie, y ese nadie era él mismo, porque su orgullo no le permitiría hacer eso.

Así se quedó hasta la madrugada, y no supo en qué momento, pero se quedó dormido, probablemente por no más de dos horas. Como a las 9 de la mañana aproximadamente, Sakusa escuchó a alguien tocando su puerta. Se levantó con todo el pesar del mundo, tenía la boca seca y la cabeza aún le pesaba. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta dudó entre abrir o no, era probable que Miya estuviera allá afuera insistiendo como el día anterior. Pero, ambos, tanto Sakusa como Atsumu tenían las llaves de los dos apartamentos. Entonces, ¿sería él o no?, de todos modos, ayer tampoco las había usado. Decidió salir de dudas y abrió la puerta.

— Ah... En primer lugar, buenos días. Segundo, disculpa que esté golpeando tu puerta a estas horas, pero como cierto joven apagó su celular y no había forma de comunicarse, no me quedó de otra.

— Tú... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Cómo qué "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"? Te digo que estoy aquí porqu solo a ti se te ocurre apagar el celular y cortar comunicación justo después de mandarme un mensaje como ese anoche —. La inesperada visita era en realidad Komori— ¡Pero vamos, hombre! ¿O es que planeas dejarme aquí en la puerta? Déjame entrar, que debemos hablar.

— Yo... No esperaba que vinieras —Sakusa se hizo a un lado para permitir al castaño pasar —. Pasa.

— "No esperaba que vinieras" ¿Y me lo dices después de enviarme tal mensaje? Por supuesto que iba a venir a comprobar tu estado, o mínimo, a enterarme del chisme completo —se sacó los zapatos e ingresó a la casa—. No subestimes mi amistad, ¿o acaso tú no harías lo mismo por mi, Sakusa? —lo último lo dijo en un tono serio, tanto que hizo sentir algo de culpabilidad al pelinegro— ¡Y bueno!, ¿dónde está ese desinfectante que siempre pones en la puerta para los invitados? No pienso entrar así, al menos no si quiero morir... —su tono regresó al habitual, pero se vio interrumpido cuando observó al can recién despertado caminando por la sala— ¡Oh, mi...! Sakusa, ¿tan mal estás que ni siquiera te has percatado de la presencia de este pequeño intruso en tu casa?

— No es ningún intruso, es... es mi mascota.

— Ah, ya veo, tu mascota... —pausó por un momento— ¡Sakusa Kyoomi, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, comenzando por ese pequeño animal de allá!

— Si, si, claro, claro —no sabía si estar agradecido o preocupado por la visita de su, efectivamente, mejor amigo—. Vamos, pasa, el desinfectante está por allá.

Sakusa se había encargado de contarle todo a Komori, desde el momento en que fue a la tienda de mascotas hasta cómo había encontrado a Atsumu y Hinata el día de ayer.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Y con el perro en mano? Es tan surrealista que no puedo creerlo —se detuvo para beber un sorbo de su taza de té—. ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

— Simplemente me fui de ahí, Atsumu quiso hablar conmigo, pero yo estaba dispuesto a escuchar ni una sola palabra de su boca.

— Ok, de ese hablaremos luego. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo reaccionaste ayer? —tampoco quería indagar demasiado, al menos ahora que tal vez estaba susceptible por ello.

— Mmm, prefiero ahorrarme los detalles, pero me dio una crisis.

— Vaya, hace tiempo que no tenías una. Es una lástima que algo como esto haya...

— Komori...

— Sí , ya sé, lo siento —Komori estaba tratando de ser muy cuidadosa en sus palabras, sabía que un "pobrecito" o sentir lástima por Sakusa sólo empeoraría las cosas—. ¿Lograste calmarte? Pudiste haberme llamado.

— Sí, pude calmarme. Tuve que salir del baño porque ya era hora de darle comida al perro.

— Oh, ¿entonces este pequeño fue quien te obligó a salir de tu crisis? Buen trabajo, chico. Al parecer quien cuida de Sakusa eres tú y no él a ti —Komori acariciaba al pequeño que se había mantenido cerca de él todo ese tiempo —. Por cierto, ¿no debería ser hora de sacarlo?

— Tienes razón.

— Puedo hacerlo por ti si quieres, soy experto en esto.

— Está bien, hazlo tú.

— Bueno, me voy entonces. ¡Ya regresamos! —Komori le puso la correa al perro y se lo llevó.

Mientras tanto, Sakusa se recostó un momento en el sofá. Se sentía realmente agotado. En la madrugada, casi de mañana, a penas había logrado conciliar un par de horas de sueño, y más el estrés emocional, se sentía acabado, tanto que se quedó dormido en ese mismo sofá. Cuando Komori regresó, lo encontró en ese estado, por lo que lo cubrió con una manta de su habitación.

— No te lo había dicho, pero cuando llegué lucías horrible, en serio. Hasta me dio pena haberme aparecido tan de repente. Seguro estás sufriendo más de lo que aparentas, ¿no es así? Sé que realmente amabas a Miya. Cuando me contaste aquello había muchas cosas que quería decirte para intentar hacerte sentir mejor, pero sé que eso sólo te causaría molestia, porque así eres tú. Eres un orgulloso, Sakusa, no me extrañaría que ocultaras toda esa tristeza incluso de ti mismo. Es por eso que te digo esto mientras estás dormido, porque de otro modo me matarías con la mirada por decir semejantes "tonterías". Y por eso, solo por eso, te perdono el que te hayas quedado dormido teniendo visitas. —Komori dejó a Sakusa descansar y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo. Estaba seguro de que el pelinegro no había comido nada desde ayer, y seguro despertaría con hambre. Quiera o no, estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo.

Un par de horas después, un somnoliento Sakusa despertaba luego de su no muy larga siesta. El olor a comida llegó a sus fosas nasales, y su estómago delató su falta de alimento. Por más desganado que estuviese, las necesidades fisiológicas no mienten, de todas formas, su última comida había sido el almuerzo de ayer.

— Oh, ¿te desperté con el ruido de la cocina? —Komori lo había visto despertar—. Lo siento, pero en esta casa no te ofrecen nada, si no te preparas algo tú mismo, te mueres de hambre.

Sakusa solo lo miró con una expresión de fastidio. No obstante, ambos sabían la verdadera intención, Komori había cocinado por él, y Sakusa no estaba molesto por lo que le había dicho. Así funcionaba su relación de amistad, ellos bien lo conocían y no necesitaban expresarlo de otra forma. Así estaba bien.

— Para tu suerte, despertaste justo cuando estaba por servirme, así que ven y acompáñame a comer. Oh, pero primero, ve y lávate esa cara, que no te permitiré entrar a MI cocina, ni sentarte en MI mesa a comer con esa facha que traes ahora. —eran amigos y se preocupaba por él, pero eso no quería decir que no podía molestarlo un poco.

— ¿Qué dices? —eran amigos y agradecía su preocupación, pero ese lado chistosito de Komori era el que menos soportaba.

— Lo que oíste, ahora ve y date prisa, que la comida se está enfriando.

A Sakusa no le quedó más que hacer caso, y al ver su desastroso rostro y cabello en el espejo se dio cuenta de que su amigo no lo había mandado al baño simplemente por incordiarlo. Luego de haberse lavado la cara y las manos, por supuesto, regresó al comedor donde su plato de comida le esperaba ya servido. Comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban de cosas más triviales y relajadas. Komori había preparado algo ligero pero delicioso. En ese momento Sakusa sintió verdadero agradecimiento por su amigo, tanto la charla como la comida, y su propia compañía, le estaban haciendo muy bien es ese momento.

— Y dime, ¿aquel pequeño pulgoso tiene nombre o aún no? —preguntó el castaño señalando con la mirada al perro.

— Mmm, bueno... —Sakusa observó al can que también estaba comiendo en su respectivo lugar— En realidad sí tiene, se llama... Tobio Osamu.

— Oh, "Tobio Osamu", lindo nombre... ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡Qué clase de nombre es ese para un perro!? ¡JAJAJAJA! —con tremenda carcajada fue toda una suerte que no se hubiera atorado.

— Oh, cállate. ¡No se lo puse yo, se lo dio Atsumu, y desde entonces no lo habíamos cambiado! — "En ese momento, Sakusa sintió verdadero agradecimiento por su amigo". Si claro, cómo no. Retiraba lo dicho.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Mgh, jajaja, dame un respiro. ¿Quién le pone el nombre de su hermano a su perro? Además, ¿Tobio es por Kageyama, verdad? —Komori a penas recobraba el aliento luego de tanto reír.

— ¡No tengo idea de la razón! Pero tampoco se me ocurre otro nombre, así que supongo que lo dejaré así.

— Bueno, "Tobio Osamu" tampoco está tan mal... Pfff... ¡jajaja! Oh, Dios, Sakusa. Toda mi visita acaba de valer completamente la pena solo por escuchar eso.

— Ajá... —analizando el nombre, también era bastante gracioso y hasta ridículo, le fue inevitable reír un poco también. El veredicto final es que sí, le agradecía a Komori la visita.

Luego del almuerzo y después de que Sakusa hubiese limpiado la cocina tan bien como solo él lo sabía hacer, ambos chicos retomaron el tema principal. El pelinegro ya estaba mucho más calmado y lúcido, por lo que ambos les pareció bien el continuar. Komori le aconsejó lo mejor que pudo, siempre cuidando sus palabras por supuesto. El más importante de todos era aclarar las cosas con Miya, de otra forma, saldría afectado, no sólo emocionalmente, sino laboralmente también. Ambos no podrían estar juntos en el mismo equipo sin antes hablar del tema. Sería difícil si, pero era algo que Sakusa debía hacer.

Ya en la tarde, antes del anochecer, el castaño se encontraba dejando la casa del pelinegro. Los dos tenían práctica con sus respectivos equipos al día siguiente y no podía quedarse más tiempo.

— Nos vemos, Sakusa, ya sabes que puedes llamarme o mandarme un mensaje en caso de que cualquier cosa suceda.

— Sí, lo tengo presente.

— Bien, yo me voy.

— Antes de irte, yo... te lo agradezco.

— No es necesario, para eso están los amigos ¿no? Espero el mismo trato de tu parte cuando la linda chica de la que te hablé me rechace, ¿entendido? —Sakusa solo le respondió con una risa sarcástica—. Y algo más, Sakusa. Solo... No subestimes a tus sentimientos.

Con esa última frase se despidió y salió del apartamento. Sakusa no lograba entender aquello del todo, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

Por otro lado, en esa misma tarde, casi a la hora de almuerzo, un apuesto gemelo mayor llegaba apresurado a la casa de su gemelo menor. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado por su hermano, todo el viaje se la había pasado intentado descifrar qué podría ser aquello tan grave que lo veía obligado a él ir en persona hasta donde su hermano para descubrirlo.

Ya lo había visitado un par de veces antes, así que conocía la ubicación de su apartamento. Tocó la puerta, y momentos después le abrieron la puerta.

— Ew... —esperaba todo, menos esa lamentable imagen en su hermano Atsumu.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Esa es tu primera reacción al ver a tu amado gemelito después de tanto tiempo?

— Lo siento, jamás podría haberme imaginado al coqueto Tsumu en tal devastadora imagen.

— Oh, mejor cállate, Samu. Entra de una vez.

Luego de aquel inusual saludo, los gemelos se acomodaron en la sala. La charla se daría en ese momento.

— Samu, la he cagado.

— Ya lo imaginaba —breve silencio— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para contarme? , que no he venido hasta aquí solo para oírte decir "la he cagado".

— No sé por dónde comenzar, pero aquí voy... Todo comenzó una noche en la que Omi-kun y yo... —Atsumu comenzó su relato desde aquella incómoda noche de jueves con Sakusa, hasta la tarde del día anterior. Le contó todo con lujo de detalles, de los cuales Osamu hubiera preferido no enterarse, incluyendo su "relación" con Hinata, los aparentes problemas con Sakusa, la adopción del pequeño Tobio Osamu (cuyo nombre no mencionó), al cual probablemente jamás podría ver otra vez en su vida, dado que la custodia total la tenía Sakusa.

Cuando hubo terminado, Atsumu se esperaba un buen golpe por parte de su hermano por haber hecho tremendas estupideces, pero no, no recibió golpe alguno. En su lugar, recibió una mirada de sorpresa, mezclada con asco y decepción. ¡Oh, por Dios! Eso dolía incluso más que una patada en los testículos.

— ¡Samu, no me mires así por favor! , te llamé porque necesito te necesito, no sé qué hacer.

— ¿Y qué esperas que te diga? Efectivamente, la has cagado, y en grande.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso te pido ayuda!

— Discúlpame, Tsumu, pero ya no puedo hacerme pasar por ti para justificar el que tu novia te haya visto con otra chica y poner de excusa que era yo, tu hermano gemelo, como hicimos aquella vez en la secundaria.

— ¡No iba a pedirte eso! Además, yo no la engañé, fue un malentendido y Rina-chan era tan terca que jamás iba a escuchar cómo era la historia en realidad, ¡eso tú lo sabes!

— Claro, idiota, de otra forma no hubiera accedido a fingir que en realidad el de esa vez era yo y no tú. De todos modos, ese no es el caso. Esta vez realmente engañaste a tu pareja, y de la peor forma posible.

— ¡Agh! Omi-kun jamás va a perdonarme, su nivel de orgullo y terquedad el diez veces mayor al de Rina-chan.

— Nadie en su sano juicio perdonaría algo como eso, idiota.

— ¡Lo sé!

— Si tanto lo sabes, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Tú siempre me decías lo enamorado que estabas de Sakusa, ¿realmente cambiaste todo ese amor por unos momentos de placer?

— ¡No lo sé, Samu! Fue algo repentino, sentía que si lo hacía con Hinata, todo sentimiento de inquietud se iría de inmediato y podría seguir esperando a Omi-kun. Una vez, solo necesitaba UNA vez, nada más que eso.

— ¿Y es que al menos estás escuchando lo que dices? ¿Estás seguro de que estabas tan enamorado de Sakusa?

— ¡Claro que si! ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

— Mira, yo siento que en realidad tú te estabas enamorando de Hinata.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Nada de eso, Samu! ¡Ya llevaba un año sin hacerlo! ¿Qué esperabas?

— Si es así ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente Hinata? ¿Por qué no cualquier otro?

— Eso es...

— Además, cuando realmente amas a alguien, ¡puedes esperar el tiempo que sea necesario! Incluso si son años... —el tono elevado de Osamu había cambiado repentinamente a una voz nostálgica pero cálida al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Eh, yo...! ¡Oye! ¿Y a qué viene esa reacción tuya, eh? ¿Acaso hay algo de lo que yo no me haya enterado, eh?

— Eso no tienes que saberlo aún, ¡te estoy haciendo una pregunta, Atsumu Miya, no me cambies el tema y respondeme a lo otro!

— ¡Agh! ¡Suficiente de esto! ¡Ya te he dicho que no lo sé! ¿¡No se puede amar a dos personas a la vez, o si! ? ¡Dímelo tú, Samu, que yo realmente no lo sé! ¡NO LO SÉ!

—Atsumu ya estaba bastante alterado.

— Muy bien, suficiente — Osamu respiró profundo—. Ya es hora del almuerzo, y tú, ingrato, no has tenido la gentileza de recibir a tu hermano ni siquiera con un plato de comida. Me estoy muriendo de hambre luego del viaje desde Hyogo hasta aquí.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¡Bien, cómo quieras! —esa respuesta era su forma de decir que había comprendido el mensaje. No discutirán ahora.

— Tu hermano ahora irá a preparar algo para almorzar, y mientras, quiero que vayas a darte un baño, tu cabello está todo grasoso. No por el hecho de que no te lo laves el tinte te va a durar más. Además, apestas.

— No me he duchado desde ayer.

— ¿Ni siquiera después de hacer tus porquerías?

— No, te dije que me fui tras Omi-kun inmediatamente, y después ya no tenía cabeza para nada.

— Eres un cerdo, ve a bañarte.

— Sí, sí, lo que digas. Prepara uno de tus onigiris, ¿bien?

— Como si fuera a consentirte, idiota. Voy a preparar lo que se me venga en gana.

Mientras Atsumu se dirigía al baño, Osamu comenzó a preparar el almuerzo. Aún no podía creer la tremenda tontería que había hecho su hermano, pero tampoco ganaba demasiado peleando con él. De todas formas, por algo lo había llamado, entre todas las personas, él era el único que realmente podía ser algo por él en esos momentos. Era su hermano gemelo, aún si el mundo entero estaba en su contra, a él no lo quedaba más que confiar en él, porque si no era él, no era nadie más. En fin, de nada servía que Osamu también le lanzara la piedra de la culpa, su trabajo allí era otro, apoyar a su gemelo y ayudarlo a solucionar su pequeño gran desastre. Mentalizó todo lo que debería hacer, tendría mucho que hacer, especialmente en la noche, pero ni modo. Si Osamu fuera el del problema, Atsumu debería hacer exactamente lo mismo. Lo tenía decidido, ya había organizado su agenda para las próximas horas con su hermano. Por lo pronto, terminaría de preparar esos onigiris.

La comida es un gran medio para expresar tus sentimientos, como ser un: "Tsumu, eres un idiota, y lo que haz hecho está totalmente mal; sin embargo, soy tu hermano, y te quiero, por lo que estoy aquí, a tu lado, apoyándote e intentado ayudarte para que puedas solucionar esto se la mejor forma posible, porque sé que estás arrepentido de tu error". Por supuesto, eso jamás se lo diría, repito, para eso está la comida, más específicamente, unos deliciosos onigiris.

Al almuerzo le siguió toda una tarde de videojuegos, y a eso, la cena. Luego de acomodar todo, había llegado la hora de dormir.

— ¿Y bien, dónde está mi futón?

— No tengo ninguno, dormirás conmigo.

— Por supuesto que no, ya no tenemos ocho años, no pienso dormir contigo.

— Perfecto, duerme en el suelo o en el sofá entonces.

— Ni lo creas, déjame tu cama y duerme tú en ese asqueroso sofá en el que hiciste tus marranadas —si, Atsumu le había dado todos los detalles.

— Eso jamás.

— Hazte a un lado, entonces.

— Vete al otro lado, yo siempre duermo a la derecha.

— ¡Muévete de una vez!

¿Qué había sido todo ese diálogo? Puras mentiras por supuesto. ¿Que Atsumu no tenía ni un futón para invitados? Claro que tenía, y Osamu lo sabía ¿Que Osamu no quería dormir con su hermano? En parte, pero sabía que era un sacrificio que debía realizar esa noche para lo que vendría a continuación, y Atsumu lo sabía. En realidad, ambos lo sabían.

Podrían pasar años, pero sus hábitos y rituales personales no cambiarían en lo absoluto. Hoy estaban ante lo que llamaban "un suceso de gran magnitud", cada suceso de gran magnitud le correspondía su respectiva charla, sermón, regaño, reflexión y solución de media noche. Los requisitos no eran muy complejos, simplemente estar uno al lado del otro, mirar cada uno al techo, y hablar. No importaba lo cansado que Atsumu estuviese por no haber dormido la noche anterior, así se hacían las cosas entre los hermanos Miya.

— Muy bien, Tsumu, recapitulemos todo, y lleguemos a una conclusión antes de ir a dormir, que ya es casi las tres de la madrugada.

— Entendido.

— Lo que hiciste es horrible , ¿comprendes?

— Comprendo.

— Lastimaste a dos personas: a Hinata habiéndolo engañado para aprovecharte de él, y a Sakusa siéndole infiel después de un año de relación y no considerando su afección. A los dos les rompiste el corazón.

— Así es.

— Va a ser muy difícil que esos dos puedan perdonarte, pero aún así, debes disculparte apropiadamente con cada uno.

— Lo sé.

— Confundiste tus sentimientos a tal punto de tener un enamoramiento de Hinata, quien se hizo cercano a ti justo cuando más susceptible estabas.

— Exactamente.

— Y bien, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

— Realmente quiero a Shoyo-kun, es muy diferente a Omi-kun, y tiene un encanto, carisma y alegría que es imposible no enamorarse de él, así lo sentí yo, caí por él, por esa su ternura y amabilidad. Sin embargo, a quien yo amo es a Sakusa Kyoomi, a Omi-kun. Él es todo lo contrario a Shoyo-kun, amargado, cerrado, y serio; además, su trastorno lo hace aún más difícil de tratar con él. Pero aún así, yo... él... yo conocía aspectos sobre él que jamás mostró a otras personas, me permitió acercarme, tratarlo y tocarlo como a ningún otro jamás. Yo conocía su verdadero ser, ese de quien me enamoré —a este punto, Atsumu estaba a punto de estallar.

— Ya eres sincero y te das cuenta, la charla hizo bien. Ahora, ¿qué es lo debes hacer?

— Disculparme con Shoyo-kun, y hacer lo posible por arreglar mi relación con Omi-kun.

— ¡Muy bien! Pero, ¿estás consciente de que es muy probable que Hinata no perdone tu humillación?

— Lo sé... Debo darle tiempo.

— Ajá, pero sobre todo, ¿comprendes que con lo orgulloso que es Sakusa es casi imposible que te perdone tal acto de infidelidad? Lo más seguro es que corte toda relación que tenía contigo para siempre.

— Lo sé... Y-yo... Yo... —ya no pudo soportar, y finalmente se permitió llorar. Ahí, en esa cama compartida junto a su hermano gemelo, mirando al techo como es costumbre, y llorando por el error que le había costado el amor de su vida.

— Eh, déjame ayudarte con ese último, la respuesta es: "Debo ser realmente paciente esta vez, y mi éxito, ni si quiera está asegurado, pero esa es la única solución que tengo".

Así transcurrió el resto de la noche. Atsumu lloró un par de horas más, y finalmente se quedó dormido, y con él, Osamu, quien había soportado todo el llanto. Por supuesto, ambos estarían aún cansados al día siguiente, Atsumu tenía práctica, y Osamu debía regresar a Hyogo para atender su negocio. No obstante, eran sacrificios que debían realizarse. Esos dos podrían pelear todo lo que quisieran, pero al momento de ayudar al otro, ahí estarían. No subestimen el amor de hermanos, mucho menos gemelos.

Era lunes. Osamu había partido de regreso después del desayuno, no sin antes dejar algo de comida para el almuerzo y cena de su hermano. Por otra parte, Atsumu, Sakusa y Hinata se encontraban en el gimnasio del equipo, en medio de la práctica. Cabe resaltar que los tres tenían un rostro y semblante terrible. Al principio el resto del equipo creyó que los tres simplemente habían coincidido en tener una mala noche, pero a lo largo de la práctica la mala coordinación, concentración, y sobre todo el incómodo y tenso ambiente entre los tres los estaba delatando. No se dirigían ni la palabra. Al parecer Bokuto era el único que no se había dado cuenta, o había intentado relajar el ambiente entrometiéndose en el mismo, pero esto solo empeoraba la incomodidad. Los demás esperaban que sea lo que esté sucediendo entre esos tres, se resolviera al día siguiente, porque no era nada grato tener la práctica mientras los mencionados eran regañados por todos sus errores cada dos por tres.

Era martes. La situación no había mejorado mucho que digamos. Los tres jugadores intentaban tener un mejor desempeño hoy, pero en realidad sólo estaban más reacios a interactuar entre ellos.

— Omi-san... —Hinata se acercó a Sakusa para preguntarle quién sabe qué, pero él reaccionó de mala manera sentir el toque de Hinata.

— ¡No me toques! —Sakusa apartó la mano de Hinata con la suya, y lo miró con una expresión de odio.

— Yo... Lo siento, no quería... –Hinata intentó disculparse con Sakusa por haberlo perturbado, pero el otro no lo dejó terminar y se alejó de ahí, fingiendo que iba a beber agua.

Todos sabían lo quisquilloso que Kyoomi podía llegar a ser respecto al contacto con las personas, pero esa reacción ya iba más allá. La excepción solía ser Atsumu, con quien Sakusa era más cercano. Casualmente, Atsumu, quien era cercano al pelinegro, y también parecía tener algún tipo de relación especial con Hinata, ahora no hablaba con ninguno de ellos. Más sospechoso aún, los problemas de concentración, coordinación y comunicación en las últimas prácticas era entre esos tres. Los engranajes para los miembros empezaban a encajar. El único que estaba totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba era Atsumu. No podría culpar a Omi-kun por reaccionar de esa forma con Shoyo-kun, de todas formas, lo habían encontrado teniendo relaciones con él. No obstante, no podía dejar que lo tratase así, debía hablar con él y aclarara las cosas.

Era miércoles. Los tres miembros habían recibido su respectivo regaño por parte del capitán Meian al final de la práctica del día anterior, comenzando por Sakusa y su actitud grosera con Hinata. Ese día, todos sabían que no podían continuar más con eso. Por su parte, Hinata hizo lo posible por concentrarse solo en el vóleibol, sin dejarse influenciar por sus sentimientos, ignorando quién era Atsumu y viéndolo solo como el colocador de su equipo, aquel por el que tanto había trabajado. En cuanto a Atsumu, él decidió que era momento de hablar con Sakusa, y el pelinegro tuvo que aceptar, consciente de que era necesario para al menos acordar una relación estrictamente de compañeros de equipos, y dejar lo otro en el olvido. Se encontraron detrás del gimnasio al finalizar la práctica.

— Mmm, Omi-kun, yo...

— Solo quiero decirte que de ahora en adelante espero un trato meramente profesional de tu parte, al igual que yo lo haré contigo. No pienso perjudicar más a mi mismo ni al equipo por esta situación.

— ¡No! ¡Antes de eso! Omi-kun, quiero que me escuches...

— Y llámame "Sakusa" de ahora en adelante, no quiero escuchar más ese ridículo apodo,

¿entendido, Miya?

— Espera, Omi-kun, por favor...

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames más de ese modo, Miya!

— ¡DEJA ESO , OMI-KUN! ¡Escúchame primero! ¡Necesito...

– ¡ENTONCES DIME POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO HICISTE! ¿¡Por qué, Atsumu, por qué?!

— ¡Yo... Estaba desesperado porque tú no querías tener relaciones conmigo! ¡Me sentía terrible! ¡No se me ocurrió nadie más que Shoyo-kun para intentar descargar toda mi frustración! Él no tiene la culpa, Shoyo-kun no sabía de nuestra relación, lo engañé para que se acueste conmigo, solo sería una sola vez, y después....

— Esto es... —Sakusa intentó respirar al escuchar tal cosa, pero fue inútil— ¡POR UN DEMONIO, ATSUMU! —agarró al rubio del camisa con torpeza, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a darle una golpe de la rabia— ¿¡Es por unos minutos de placer que tiraste por la borda todo un m-a-l-d-i-t-o año juntos!? ¡Tú sabías perfectamente cual era el problema conmigo y aún así te atreviste a engañarme de tal forma! ¿¡Y con Hinata, nuestro compañero de equipo!? Me das asco, Atsumu. No quiero tener que relacionarme contigo nunca más —el otro se quedó estático escuchado todo eso mientras era sujetado por Sakusa. Jamás lo había visto tan alterado.

— ¡L-Lo sé! ¡Jamás debí hacer eso, Omi-kun! ¡Estoy arrepentido, créeme por favor!

— ¿¡Cómo esperas siquiera que pueda creer alguna palabra de lo que me digas aún después tal engaño!? ¡Yo confiaba en ti, más que nadie en el mundo! ¡Te di todo de mi, lo que a nunca nadie antes! Yo realmente te...

La discusión de esos dos continuaba sin saber que alguien más los estaba escuchando, y estaba a punto intervenir en la escena si era necesario.

— Kotaro, ya es suficiente –sin embargo, el brazo de su pareja lo detuvo antes de poder hacer algo—. Esto es algo que no nos incumbe, debemos irnos de aquí y dejarlos solos.

— ¡Pero, Keiji! ¡Tú escuchaste todo aquello no es así!

— Así es, precisamente por eso debemos respetar su privacidad y dejar de escucharlos, vámonos.

— Está bien, Keiji. Aún así, hacerles tal cosa, ahora entendiendo su extraño comportamiento. No puedo creer que esos dos nos lo hayan ocultado por un año, y menos aún que...

— Kotaro...

— Sí, sí, ya entendí.

Era jueves. Sakusa a penas había logrado calmarme después de esa acalorada discusión el día anterior, e inmediatamente le contó todo lo sucedido a Komori. El castaño le dijo que estaba bien, de alguna forma había logrado desahogarse, y esperaba que eso le ayudara en algo. Por el momento así estaba bien, tal vez en el futuro podrían tener una conversación para dejar las cosas en paz para siempre y continuar como compañeros. Sakusa también le contó sobre lo sucedido el día martes con Hinata, y Komori le dijo unas palabras que lo dejaron pensando hasta el día actual.

— Sé que podría sentir rencor o recelo hacia él, pero debes entender que su intención nunca ha sido lastimarte a ti. Hinata no tiene la culpa.

"Hinata no tiene la culpa" Era cierto. Aquel día había descargado su frustración en contra de un inocente, lo cual no estaba bien. Debía disculparse de alguna forma con él. Afortunadamente, encontró su oportunidad cuando el mencionado le habló nuevamente, para quién sabe qué.

— Omi-san... ¡Digo, Sakusa-san! Yo quería...

— Hinata, ¿podríamos hablar tú y yo después de la práctica? —el pelinegro utilizó la voz más calmada y amable que pudo.

— ¿Hablar? ¡Claro! Yo... ¡Me parece bien!

De este modo, ambos muchachos se encontraron para tener una breve charla.

— Hinata, yo... quería disculparme por mi actitud del otro día. Yo sé que tú comprendes el porqué de mi reacción. No obstante, yo entiendo que fue totalmente errado.

— Omi-san... —al parecer Hinata no se esperaba una disculpa tan directa de parte de Sakusa Orgulloso Kiyoomi— De hecho, era yo quien quería disculparme con usted. Aquel día en el departamento de Atsumu-san... ¡Yo realmente no tenía idea de que ustedes...!

— Lo sé, no es necesario que te disculpes. Tú NO tienes la culpa, ¿bien? Por lo tanto, espero que tú y yo olvidemos todo aquello y continuemos con nuestra relación de equipo al igual que antes.

— ¡Por supuesto! Se lo agradezco, Omi-san.

Tanto el corazón de Hinata como el de Sakusa sentían un peso menos encima después de esa reconciliación.

Era viernes. Atsumu notó que la interacción entre Hinata y Sakusa estaba tan normal como antes, e incluso su coordinación con él había mejorado un poco, para fortuna del equipo. Por lo tanto, el rubio decidió intentarlo esta vez con Hinata. Ese día todos salieron muchísimo más temprano de lo usual. A partir de la siguente comenzarían con las prácticas matutinas y en la tarde, debido a que se acercaban las semana de partidos. Viendo que el desempeño en general no había sido óptimo gracias a ciertos miembros, el capitán logró que se les diera esa tarde más para descansar y así regresar con todo el siguente lunes. Atsumu aprovechó aquello y se fue al encuentro de Hinata.

— ¡Shoyo-kun, espera! ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?

— ¡Atsumu-san! Este... Yo...

— Por favor, Shoyo-kun, es realmente importante.

— Yo preferiría que no, t-tengo prisa —Hinata intentó alejarse de ahí e irse, en verdad que no quería hablar con él.

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas! , escúchame por favor —Atsumu lo sujetó del brazo para que no se vaya.

– H-Hablo en serio, Atsumu-san, yo en realidad no quiero...

— ¡Por favor, Shoyo-kun!

Sakusa estaba observando todo aquella incómoda situación para el pobre Hinata. Tenía la intención de ayudarlo a zafarse, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Mientras pensaba, Atsumu seguía insistiendo a Hinata, quien aún no cedía, hasta que alguien apareció inesperadamente.

— Shoyo.

Sakusa vio a la inesperada persona que había entrado en la escena. Era un chico de no muy alta estatura, delgado y con cabello largo.

— ¡Kenma! —Hinata aprovechó la pequeña conmoción del momento para soltarse del agarre de Atsumu.

— Siento mucho la interrupción. No sabía que saldrían más temprano, debía venir hoy a ver su práctica y después poder irnos.

— ¡No, espera! Yo necesito hablar con Shoyo-kun antes... —Atsumu sabía de quien se trataba, era el ex armador del Nekoma, y un reconocido youtuber en la actualidad. Él tenía conocimiento de que Shoyo-kun y él eran amigos, pero no se esperaba que él apareciera en esa situación.

— ¿Es así? Me apena bastante, pero este chico se comprometió a ayudarme en la transmisión de esta noche, y necesito llevármelo ahora mismo. ¿No es así, Shoyo? —una mirada bastó para que Hinata comprendiera de que iba todo eso.

— ¡E-eso mismo! Debemos irnos ahora. ¡Si me disculpa, Atsumu-san! —acto seguido, Hinata se fue del gimnasio junto a Kenma, dejando a Atsumu con las palabras en la boca.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kenma, Hinata suspiró aliviado de haberse librado de la incómoda situación.

— ¡Ufff! Agradezco el que me hayas sacado de ahí, Kenma.

— No tienes que agradecer, me alegra haber estado ahí en el momento indicado.

— ¿Momento indicado? ¿A qué te refieres, Kenma? Hablando de eso, ¿qué hacías en el gimnasio?

— No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, voy a contártelo luego, ¿está bien? Además, también quiero hablar contigo de algo. Pero primero, puedes darte un baño, dejé ropa limpia y nueva para que puedas cambiarte.

— Está bien. Te lo agradezco una vez más más.

Hinata aceptó sin rechistar, realmente necesitaba ese baño, y cambiar su ropa. Debido a la prisa no había podido sacar su ropa del casillero de los vestidores y aún llevaba su uniforme deportivo.

Luego de tomar aquel relajante baño, su puso lo que Kenma le había dejado. Era una muda de ropa interior, calcetines, una polera de algodón, un canguro y un buzo. Todo era perfectamente cómodo y calentito. Después de cambiarse, fue a la habitación de Kenma, quien estaba concentrado jugando, pero se detuvo al ver que Hinata ya había salido del baño. Le hizo un espacio y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Había algo de lo que querías hablar, Kenma?

— Así es. No es mi intención incomodarte, pero ¿por qué no me contaste lo que sucedió con el armador de tu equipo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— Bokuto-san lo sabía y se lo contó a Kuroo, y él me lo contó a mí.

– ¡Ah! —Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca— ¿B-Bokuto-san lo sabe? ¿Eso quiere decir que el resto del equipo...?

— No, solo es lo sabe. Akaashi-san se aseguró de que no pase por boca de nadie más, y por supuesto, yo también lo haré.

— ¡Q-Qué alivio! Por un momento creí que... —vio que Kenma aún esperaba una respuesta de su parte a la pregunta anterior—. Escucha, Kenma, si no te lo dije no es porque no confíe en ti, eres mi mejor amigo de todas formas. Es solo que... Yo sentí mucha vergüenza, ya sabes, algo como eso... —al verse descubierto, Hinata bajó la cabeza, efectivamente avergonzado de sí mismo.

— Hey, Shoyo —Kenma hizo a Hinata a levantar su cabeza para hablar con él—. Te dije que mi intención no era haberte sentir mal. Te lo pregunto porque estoy preocupado por ti. Además, quiero escuchar tu versión y no la que otra persona me pueda contar, ¿está bien?

— Está bien... —Hinata se quedó viendo a Kenma, y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido desde su perspectiva.

Le contó cómo había comenzado su enamoramiento por Atsumu después de rendirse con Kageyama, hasta el día que fueron descubiertos por Sakusa y lo incómodo que habían sido las practicas, aunque al menos había logrado estar bien con Sakusa.

— No debí involucrarme tan pronto con Atsumu-san, debí darme cuenta de la relación que él tenía con Omi-san. Fui muy tonto porque todas las señales estaban en mis narices y yo aún así nk me di cuenta.

— No tenías cómo saberlo si ellos lo estaban ocultando. Además, tú dices que estabas enamorado de él, es por amor que actuaste de esa forma. —Kenma, quien se había mantenido callado hasta ese entonces, decidió por fin hablar.

— Quién sabe, tal vez al principio solo estaba buscando alguien con quien reemplazar a Kageyama, aunque terminé más perdido por Atsumu-san de lo que esperaba.

— Nada de lo que sucedió el culpa tuya, Shoyo. Tu fuiste la víctima aquí.

— Todos me dicen eso, pero ¿sabes, Kenma? ¡Y-yo realmente me sentí muy mal! Totalmente utilizado y humillado! —todo lo que el pobre Hinata había contenido por tanto estaba saliendo ahora. Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir.

— Está bien, Shoyo, es suficiente de eso por hoy. —Kenma no podía soportar ver a Hinata sufrir otra vez. La primera vez fue precisamente por Kageyama, y a pesar que el armador de los Schweiden Adlers no había hecho nada para lastimar directamente a Hinata, el pequeño había quedado muy mal.

Ya que Hinata aún seguía llorando, Kenma lo abrazó para intentar consolarlo. No era bueno con las palabras ni acciones, pero haría todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir mejor. Shoyo realmente se había guardado todo aquello. No pudo desahogarse apropiadamente ni el mismo día que fue descubierto con Miya. No supo lo mucho que necesitaba ese cálido y amoroso abrazo hasta que lo recibió. Se sentía arrepentido de no haber buscado a Kenma antes. Él sabía que el youtuber iba a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos para darle todo el apoyo necesario, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Minutos después, el pelinaranja estaba ya mucho mejor, especialmente luego de haberse desahogado de tal forma. Kenma lo hizo distraer mirando videos de YouTube, y ordenaron algo de comida para la cena. Hinata se quería a dormir con Kenma. Mientras esperaban su pizza, ambos habían estado hablando de otras cosas, hasta que Hinata le preguntó algo a Kenma.

— Kenma, estoy realmente muy agradecido por tu apoyo, hablar contigo me hizo sentir muchísimo mejor, pero ¿por qué lo haces?

— No hay mucha ciencia, tú mismo lo dijiste, eres mi mejor amigo, y yo estaba preocupado por ti. Además... —Kenma dejó la oración hasta ahí.

— "Además..."

— No es nada, aún no tienes que saberlo. Ya vuelvo, parece que el repartidor ya llegó, iré a recibirlo. Tú espera aquí.

— ¡Está bien! —la idea de la pizza lo emocionaba mucho. En esos momentos prefería ocupar su cabeza en otras cosas.

Mientras Kenma iba en camino para pagar por la cena, se permitió acabar la oración que había acabado.

—... Además, yo te amo, Shoyo. Haría todo por verte feliz. No me importa que no me hayas escogido hasta ahora, te prometo que si lo haces, te haré inmensamente feliz. Por supuesto, esto aún no te lo voy a decir, tu corazón aún está muy lástimado. Pero créeme, Shoyo, cuando tenga la oportunidad, no voy a desperdiciarla, no subestimes a mi amor por ti —con esas palabras, Kenma fue a abrir la puerta para recibir su cena.

Era sábado. Era temprano por la mañana y Sakusa ya despertaba de su sueño. Para ser un lugar desconocido y tal vez lleno de suciedad, había dormido mejor de lo esperado. ¿Cómo había llegado a tal situación? Pues el día anterior, luego de ver que Hinata se había ido a salvo con aquel chico, regresó pronto a casa. Al ver que era temprano por la tarde, le surgió un repentino impuso. No lo había pensado dos veces, y ya tenía una mochila de viaje que nunca había usado llena de ropa y productos de limpieza necesarios. Tomó a su pequeño Tobio Osamu con él y lo colocó en una especie de jaula o contenedor para llevarlo en su viaje, por supuesto, no iba a dejarlo solo todo el fin de semana. En menos de una hora, ya se encontraba tomando el tren que lo llevaría a su destino. Él no era fanático de los viajes, el realizar uno implicaba demasiadas cosas que él no podría soportar: hospedarse en un lugar desconocido, comer comida hecha por desconocidos, tener contacto que muchos desconocidos. Un exceso de gérmenes y suciedad que Sakusa con lo que Sakusa no podría lidiar. No obstante, sentía que necesitaba despejarse en un lugar lejano a su apartamento, el cual le traía muchísimos recuerdos. Además, se había asegurado de equiparse muy bien con su desinfectante más poderoso, y sus fieles guantes y barbijos no lo abandonarían. Por supuesto, tuvo que hacer espacio extra para la comida de Tobio Osamu, pero se las arregló.

De este modo, Sakusa se encontraba pensativo y con dudas frente a un local cuyo letrero decía "Onigiris Miya". El pelinegro había abordado tren a la prefectura de Hyogo. ¿La razón? Ni él estaba seguro. ¿Sería acaso que inconscientemente había venido al lugar al que Atsumu alguna vez le prometió que lo llevaría? No estaba seguro, pero era lo más probable. ¿Estaría él acaso por ahí, dentro del local de su hermano? No, eso era imposible.

— Si estás buscando a quien creo que buscas, lamento informarte que ese bastardo no está aquí —Osamu lo había visto ya parado ahí por bastante tiempo, y decidió intervenir antes de que el hombre allá afuera se convirtiera en una estatua.

— Yo... No espero a nadie, sólo buscaba un lugar para cenar. —Sakusa tardó un poco en hablar, el ver el rostro de Osamu, idéntico al de Atsumu, lo había aturdido un poco, más por la repentina aparición y palabras del dueño de ese negocio.

— ¿Es así? Entonces estás en el lugar adecuado. Pasa, que aún no hemos cerrado.

—Osamu había logrado reconocer al ex novio de su hermano. De todas formas, ese rizado cabello negro, oscuros ojos, inusuales lunares y atractivo rostro no los veías en todas partes.

— Está bien... —Sakusa dudó en entrar, pero no podía arrepentirse después de su respuesta. Su única opción era entrar.

Osamu le preguntó qué iba a ordenar, y Sakusa pidió por la especialidad de la casa. No sabía que tan higiénicos eran en aquel lugar, pero intentaría comer sin pensar mucho en aquello, quería confiar en que todo lo tenían en orden.

— Aquí tiene, los mejores onigiris de la casa, Sakusa-san ¿no?

— Sí, gracias, mmm Miya-san.

— Que lo disfrute.

Como era ya algo tarde, no había casi nada de gente, y el ambiente estaba algo vacío, por lo que a Osamu y Sakusa no les quedó más que tener una conversación para no quedar en un incómodo silencio. La verdad es que al principio fue algo incómodo teniendo en cuenta quienes era, el hermano y el ex de Atsumu, pero luego ambos se fueron soltando y la conversación era ya más amena. En cierto momento Osamu le preguntó por el nombre de su mascota, y Sakusa no pudo evitar querer reír al recordar cuando Komori le había visitado y estaba haciéndose la burla de su nombre.

— ¿El nombre del perro? Es Tobio.

— ¿Tobio? Qué inusual para un perro.

— Algo sí..

En realidad, Sakusa había disfrutado esa pequeña charla, y debía admitir que la comida era deliciosa. Antes de despedirse, hizo la promesa de volver al día siguiente en la hora del almuerzo y la cena también. Así lo hizo, y hoy también se encontraba visitando el puesto de Osamu para comer su deliciosa comida, sin mencionar que sus charlas formaron parte de cada comida. Sakusa se aseguraría de regresar el día siguiente también.

Era domingo, su último día de estancia en la prefectura de Hyogo. Algo que le había llamado la atención era el dialecto que usaban al hablar, muy similar al de Atsumu por supuesto, el dialecto de Kansai. Como de costumbre, ese día también regresó a los onigiris Miya, el único lugar en el que había estado comiendo debido a su gran sazón y comprobada salubridad. Realmente se le hacía ameno hablar con Osamu, ya que él no era impertinente y tampoco había mencionado el tema que temía podría salir a flote en algún momento.

La última comida la pidió para llevar. Sería su cena en el trayecto del camino. Se despidió del gemelo mayor y le prometió regresar en un futuro.

— Aquí lo estaremos esperando con ansias, Sakusa-san.

Luego de dejar el local, quedaban un par de horas antes de abordar su tren. Ya se habría propuesto el estar completamente centrado en las prácticas a partir de mañana, nada ni nadie iba a cambiar ese sentimiento. No por nada se había dado el lujo de incluso realizar un viaje solo para reflexionar y poner las cuentas claras con él mismo. Debía seguir adelante, no podía continuar humillándose a sí mismo de tal forma, ni darse el gusto de tener un estado de ánimo depresivo, y vaya que lo lograría. No subestimen a la determinación de Kyoomi.

El atardecer ya había hecho su paso, y ahora la bella noche era la protagonista. Sakusa no quiso despreciar tal paisaje, y junto a Tobio Osamu se dirigió a un mirador para disfrutar de la nocturna vista. Se quedó contemplando al pequeño animal que tenía a su lado. De pronto se le pasó por la mente un pensamiento algo gracioso: su situación con Tobio Osamu podría ser comparada con el de una adolescente embarazada que es abandonada por su irresponsable novio y ahora debía encargarse del bebé como una madre soltera. No era exactamente tal cual, pero sí había algo de ello. Sakusa era la adolescente que de repente se ve envuelta en una enorme responsabilidad, Atsumu el irresponsable que abandona a la muchacha (aunque en este caso Kyoomi era quien no le permitiría acercarse a él), y por supuesto, Tobio Osamu era la pobre criatura que nada tenía que ver aquí. Y sí, ahora él era quien se haría cargo del animalito de ahora en adelante. Se rió un poco por tal ocurrencia suya, pero también analizó que no era simplemente eso. Ahora que se daba cuenta, podría ser que Tobio Osamu hubiera llegado en el momento adecuado. En realidad, ese pequeño había hecho más por Sakusa que él mismo por el animal. Un ejemplo es el día que tuvo su crisis. Probablemente se hubiera quedado por horas en esa bañera, de no ser por el perro, que lo habría obligado a levantarse para darle su comida y medicina. Había sido de ese modo los siguientes días. Si acaso no tenía ganas de levantarse, el tener a Tobio Osamu en su cuidado lo obligaba a hacerlo porque debía darle comida, atención y sacarlo a pasear. Realmente le debía mucho a él también, y se lo pagaría cuidando de él por el resto de su vida.

Por otro lado, mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en él durante ese pequeño viaje. Claro que lo había hecho. Se preguntó a si mismo si no tuviera esa despreciable misofobia las cosas serían diferentes. ¿Hubiera sido capaz de disfrutar su vida sexual sin ningún problema Seguro que si. De ser así ¿Atsumu no lo habría engañado con Hinata? Probablemente.

Recordó todo lo sucedido desde hace un año atrás, cómo su relación con Atsumu había pasado de un Sakusa evitando acercarse a él lo mejor que pudiese, a un Sakusa acariciando el teñido cabello de su en ese entonces pareja mientras estaba recostado en su regazo un casual día de lunes o jueves. Admitía que ese era su momento íntimo con él favorito. Aunque los abrazos y besos, los cuales había entregado a él, y nadie más que él, también le daban color a su siempre monótona vida. Sakusa siempre supo que relacionarse con Atsumu era como un arma de doble filo, pero al comienzo eso no le importó en lo absoluto. Estaba tan concentrado en la felicidad y nuevas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, las cuales creyó imposibles para él, que no tenía tiempo de pensar en algo más. Lastimosamente, dicha arma resultó ser más filosa de lo que esperaba, clavándole en lo más profundo de su ser y desgarrado su corazón y alma. Él realmente se había enamorado de ese idiota, amaba a Atsumu Miya con todo su corazón, pero ese amor le habían costado muy caro.

Una lágrima. La vio caer en la varilla del barandal, y a esta le siguieron muchas más. No supo en qué momento las desgraciadas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin siquiera él notarlo o permitirlo. Qué atrevidas.

— Así que... ¿era esto a lo que te referías no es así?

Esta vez no sintió el ardor en su garganta de la otra vez, todo porque ahora lo estaba dejando salir todo, sin contenerse ni un poco. Porque sí, señores, Sakusa Orgulloso Kiyoomi es también un ser humano. Podría ser el más cerrado, un experto en ignorar y subestimar a sus sentimientos hasta el punto de hacer cómo si nada hubiera pasadoy continuar su vida sin más. Pero Sakusa Kyoomi sí tiene sentimientos, y esta vez se los habían herido de tal forma que su propio cuerpo traicionó a su razón y lo castigó (o alivió, depende de la perspectiva), castigó a Sakusa con un terrible llanto en un mirador con la única compañía de un perro, en medio de hermosa noche estrellada en Hyogo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Por fin! ¡POR FIN ACABÉ ESTA WEA! En mi mente esto no debía sobrepasar las 2000 palabras, ya que sólo debía incluir el contexto de la imagen en el fanart, pero acabé alargándolo demasiado, y aquí estamos con casi 19000 palabras. En fin, si alguien ha leído todo eso hasta aquí, se lo agradezco. Si le ha gustado, se lo agradezco mucho más entonces.
> 
> Por otra parte, esta pequeña historia ha sido posiblo solo gracias al apoyo constante de mi waifu Dhamara. Sé que tú no estás aquí en AO3, pero en wattpad también ya expresé todo mi agradecimiento. (De hecho, yo ahora estoy aquí porque ando ardida con wattpad y todo lo que me hizo sufrir ayer para poder publicar esto).
> 
> Nuevamente, muchas gracias.


End file.
